Before Shen Yin and Pi Li MIT
by Tikisomia
Summary: Son of a famous detective, Zhan Shi De is used to other's high expectations. A genius, he attends a school, known for its advanced academic programs. But something is about to happen to him that will change his plans, his dreams, and him…forever.
1. It Begins

**No claim to the characters in this story. I may take a few creative liberties regarding family background and stuff like that. I was inspired to write this by the show Pi Li MIT and I will try to stay true the characters personalities…especially Zhan Shi De or 007, as he is better known. **

**Please be patient with me as this is my first fanfic. I know it is a bit dry in the beginning, but I can tell you it gets easier to read around chapters 4, 5, and 6 because there is more dialogue and less description. So please don't give up on this fanfic! **

Before Shen Yin and Pi Li MIT

Chapter 1

It Begins

The turning of a key resonates through the dark, large, and elegant house where Dr. James, a famous international detective, lives. The door opens and someone shuffles inside. The door closes and a quiet click sounds, signifying the relocking of the front door. Another click sounds and immediately a light brightens the rather large entryway revealing a kid in a middle school uniform carrying a standard school bag. Taking his shoes off and leaving them neatly under a shelf designed to hold shoes, he walks in the house turning on lights as he goes. He passes through several rooms, goes up three flights of stairs, makes a left, then a left, goes through another room, walks down a hall, and arrives before a door at the end of the hall. He opens it, enters into his room, and places his books on a neatly organized desk, which has a computer on it and a landline phone. Noticing the blinking light, he pushes a button and Dr. James' voice is heard, _Son, I'm not coming home tonight. Too much depends on this case. I'll see you tomorrow. Bye._ The machine beeps and another voice is heard. _Zhan Shi De, we have yet to receive a phone call regarding…_Zhan Shi De deletes the telemarketer's message and sets his bag down next to the desk.

Zhan Shi De walks into the spacious kitchen, opens the fridge, and takes out leftovers from the night before. He carries it to the dining table and sits down. Opening a book, he reads as he eats. Finishing he returns the dishes to the kitchen and comes back out. He glances at his watch and picks up his book and sits back down at the table. An hour or so later he has finished the book, Zhan Shi De gets up and goes back up the stairs and turns off the lights.

Zhan Shi De walks into the school library after school and returns the book. The school's librarian smiles and asks, "You've finished it already?"

Zhan Shi De nods and asks, "Do you have the other one I requested?"

The Librarian laughs and holds out a book entitled, _Twisted Minds Think Alike_. "I guess it shouldn't surprise me that you read these kinds of books Zhan Shi DE, your father being Dr. James and all, but I can never get over it!"

Zhan Shi De takes the book and leaves the library. In the school, he is one of the few students to linger after classes have ended and one of the fewer to enter the library voluntarily. On his way to his locker, a teacher calls out his name and he stops and turns around.

"Have you given any thought about becoming my Teacher's Assistant for my advanced chemistry class that's coming up?"

Zhan Shi De nods, "I still need to talk to my father though."

Nodding, the teacher replies, "No problem, it's not like there are students lining up to be my T.A."

Half-smiling Zhan Shi De nods, "Thanks." He turns around and walks towards his locker. Reaching it, he unlocks the built-in padlock on his locker and opens it.

A few lockers down; a student struggles with their lock. Zhan Shi De hears the student mumble, "stupid combination locker"

Looking at the student, Zhan Shi De walks over and asks, "May I?" The student shrugs and steps away. Zhan Shi De leans down so his ear is close to the locker and turns the dial. Finally, he stands up and opens the locker. Taking out a small notebook from his pants pocked and a pen from the breast pocket of his shirt, he scribbles something on it, tears it out, hands it to the student, turns around, and walks back to his locker. The student looks at the paper that simply has 09-34-06 written on it. In awe, the student calls out a thanks. Back at his locker, Zhan Shi De merely raises a hand as if to say no problem. As he thinks about what he needs to take home, he can hear the student slam their locker shut and take off running down the hall. Readjusting his school bag, Zhan Shi De takes out several books and lifts them to put them in his locker, Feeling a sharp sudden pain in his head he pauses, and then goes to put the books in his locker. Suddenly the room starts to spin and another sharp pain hits. Dropping the books to the floor, his face twists in pain and he instinctively grabs his head for relief. Losing his balance, he falls down to his knees and bends over clutching his head. Another sudden and sharper pain courses through his head. Calling out in pain this time, he topples over and writhes in acute pain. Moaning, he tries to get up, but is driven back to the floor. Suddenly his head lolls to one side, his limbs become limp, his face loses its rigidness, and he becomes motionless.


	2. Alone, Yet Not

Chapter 2

Alone, Yet Not

Slowly becoming conscious, Zhan Shi De's eyes slightly open. _What just happened?_ Rolling onto his side, he shifts himself so that he can sit up and lean against the lockers. After he catches his breath, he looks down the hall to the right and the left. Seeing no one, he rests for a moment more. _Did I just…faint? _Shaking his head to clear it, he slowly stands up and apprehensively bends down to gather his stuff that is on the floor. When nothing happens, he sighs in relief, picks his things up, and leaves the school grounds.

Zhan Shi De opens the door to his house, takes his shoes off, and puts them under the shelf. The lights are already on. He walks into the dining room and notices a note folded on the table. Under it, he finds some money. Unfolding the note, he reads it, puts it back on the table, picks up the money and heads out of the house. The door clicks shut but not before a slight breeze enters and blows the note off the table. It lands right side up. It reads; _Got called on another case. Will be home late…if at all. Dr. James _

After Wandering downtown in his school uniform, Zhan Shi De stops in front of a small stall. He looks at the menu and is about to move on when he notices a unique dish on the menu that interests him. He orders it and sits down at one of the seats next to the stall to wait for his order. His food arrives, hot and steaming. Thanking the server, he takes the chopsticks out of the paper wrap, breaks them apart, and starts to eat his meal.

Penetrating the peacefulness of his meal, a voice says in a puzzled and confused tone "Zhan Shi De?"

Zhan Shi De turns around in his seat and sees three of his classmates from school. He places his chopsticks down and politely stands up.

One of them asks, "What are you doing way out here?"

Zhan Shi De replies, "Eating out."

His classmates look at each other and back at Zhan Shi De and they ask, "Are you by yourself?"

Nodding, Zhan Shi De says, "Yes." An awkward silence follows his answer.

One guy says, "Then…we won't bother you." He nudges the guy nest to him and they turn around and start to walk away. Sitting back down Zhan Shi De hears one of them ask, "Should've we asked him to come with us?" "Nah, why bother." "Yeah, it's not like we're geniuses, why would he want to hang out with us?" Their voices become inaudible as they walk further and further away. Looking down at his food, Zhan Shi De resumes eating.

It is very early in the morning when the slamming of a car door wakes Zhan Shi De from a fitful sleep. Getting up, he goes to the window and sees his father walk from the car and around the bushes. Zhan Shi De goes outside his bedroom door and looks down the stairs. Dr. James is heard rattling around downstairs. He walks up a flight of stairs and, even with a plate of food and a glass of water in his hands; he manages to open the door to his room. Zhan Shi De watches the door close quietly with a click.

Dr. James opens his bedroom door later on in the morning and smells something. Fully dressed for work, he walks into the kitchen and sees his son fixing breakfast. "Morning."

Zhan Shi De turns around, "Morning, are you hungry?"

Dr. James response is to take off his jacket and set it on the counter and goes to help his son. A few minutes later, they are sitting across from each other, both hungrily eating. After breakfast, Dr. James puts his jacket back on and says, "Thanks son."

"Your welcome." Zhan Shi De starts to clear the plates away.

Dr. James looks at his watch and says, "I still have a few minutes…do you want to talk?"

Zhan Shi De looks at his father surprised, sets the plates back down, and immediately says, "Sure."

Leading the way into the family room, Dr. James sits down in a leather armchair and Zhan Shi De sits in its twin. Dr. James opens up the conversation by asking how school is going.

"Fine, the chemistry teacher has been asking me if I want to be his teacher's assistant for his advanced chemistry class that he will be opening up for class soon."

"Well?"

"I told him I had to discuss it with you first."

"Oh…well…how are your grades?"

"All A's"

Nodding, Dr. James looks at his son and says, "If it doesn't distract and interfere with your regular school work, its fine." Zhan Shi De nods and is about to say something else when Dr. James' cell phone rings. He gets up and walks a few steps away. After a brief moment he says in an urgent tone, 'I'll be right there." He hangs up, slips the phone back into his pocket, and says as he gathers his work stuff together, "There's an urgent situation down at the station, I have to go. I'll see you later son." With that, he half runs out of the house. His car can be heard as it screeches out of the driveway and onto the road.


	3. Something is Definitely Wrong

Chapter 3

Something is Definitely Wrong

After the bell rings, signifying the end of the school day, Zhan Shi De gathers his stuff from his desk, stands up, and calmly walks out into the crowded hall teeming with students eager to start their weekend. He walks through them and stops only when he reaches a classroom that is slightly set apart from the others. Opening the door, Zhan Shi De is assaulted by the smell of various chemicals. Slightly wrinkling his nose, he walks in and quickly spies the teacher completely absorbed in a book. He walks up to the desk where the teacher is sitting in and clears his throat. Startled, the teacher looks up and exclaims in a pleasantly surprised voice as he closes the book. "Zhan Shi De! What brings you to my humble experimental abode?

Smiling at the teacher's sense of humor, Zhan Shi De replies, "I have some good news." Leaning forward, the teacher raises an eyebrow as if to say continue. Handing a piece of paper to the teacher, Zhan Shi De waits for him to read it.

The teacher looks up and asks, "Does this mean…" He leaves the question hanging.

Zhan Shi De replies. "If you still have a need, I can drop my usual study period to be your TA "

"A need…a need? Zhan Shi De!" The teacher exclaims as he burst into a grin. "I'm always completely swamped with work! I'd be delighted to have you as my TA when my class starts."

Zhan Shi De opens the door of his house and goes to step inside when a stab of pain shoots through his head. He looks around and the entryway seems to spin, Clutching at the doorframe, he holds himself up with one hand and presses his other hand against his temple to try to relieve the pain. Crying out as another spasm hits him; he sinks to his knees. A bright light flashes and he sees a brief scene of the student and the locker he helped unlock. Another flash and he sees his father on the phone, yet another flash and he sees the students who he had met at the food stall. Moaning he falls inside the house and starts to violently thrash around. His sight blurs and he passes out.

"Whistling, Dr. James drives into his driveway and parks his car. He gets out, grabs his things, shuts the car door, and locks the car. Turning the corner, that the bushes form, he sees the door to his house wide open. He stops walking and looks around. Seeing nothing, he cautiously starts to walk forward again when he sees a body lying halfway inside the house. Startled, Dr. James drops his stuff, pulls his gun and takes cover behind the bushes. When he deems it safe, he sprints to the house and puts his back to the outside of the house. Taking a deep breath, he glances inside. Seeing and hearing nobody, he steps inside and over the body, crouches down, and feels for a pulse while keeping an eye out for danger. Feeling a pulse, Dr. James glances down and starts. Pulling a shaking hand away, he reaches into his pocket and pulls out his cell phone and Deals 119_* _and says in a professional tone "This is Dr. James…yes…I need an ambulance and the police." He explains the situation calmly, gives the dispatcher his address, and hangs up. Hearing clothing rustle, Dr. James looks down to see his son starting to regain consciousness. He puts a hand to still Zhan Shi De's head, fearing a concussion or a broken neck.

Moaning, Zhan Shi De lifts a hand to his head and feels someone else's hand holding it. Unable to focus his eyesight, he can only make out that a grown man is next to him and is holding his head still. He hears the man say something, but he can't hear clearly. Suddenly, Zhan Shi De sees a bunch of figures appear over him and the man is crowded out of his view. He can hear people asking questions, but it is as if he has cotton stuffed in his ears and he cannot make out what they are saying. He feels himself lifted. Becoming more and more aware, Zhan Shi De feels a soft thump, hears a dull double slam, and feels a rumble underneath him. He tries to sit up, but is immediately restrained by a pair of hands. Looking over, he can see clear enough to see the person who is holding him down and to see that the guy is moving his lips. Half-hearing what he says and lip reading the rest, Zhan Shi De makes out the words, "Hold still kid, just hold still and relax. You are going to be fine."

_*_119 is the emergency contact number in Taiwan.


	4. An Acquaintance is Made

Chapter 4

An Acquaintance is Made

_What's there to do here? I can't even find the remote to the TV…and I don't want to call a nurse just because I can't find something to do. _Sighing, A girl in a double hospital room looks around hoping to find something to do for about the hundredth time, when she hears a faint rhythmic squeaking. The sound increases and then stops for a moment. Captivated, she sits up straighter. The squeaking starts again and she realizes that it is coming into her room when she sees a nurse walk in pulling something behind him. The next thing she sees is a guy, on the hospital bed, with his fingers in his ears and his eyes squinted shut. The girl does a double take as the rest of the hospital bed rolls in guided by another nurse. The bed is rolled behind the plastic curtain that separates the room into two equal parts. The squeaking continues until the bed stops. The girl watches the two nurses walk out of the room. After they are gone, she turns her attention to the guy on the other side of the curtain. Leaning a bit, she pulls a corner of the curtain away so she can see what the guy is doing and she is just in time to watch the guy slowly and tentatively remove his finger from one of his ears. He smiles and slowly opens his eyes. She quickly lets the curtain drop back in place and repositions herself back into a comfortable sitting position. For a while, everything is quiet and she wonders if the guy has fallen asleep. Her hand is outstretched to lift pull the curtain a tiny bit, when she hears footsteps. Quickly pulling her hand back, she folds her hand naturally in her lap just as a nurse walks in.

"How are you doing…" The nurse glances at the clipboard. "…Lin?"

She answers, "Fine, except that there's nothing to do. Do you have any books or anything? The nurse shakes her head no and checks the machines next to the girl's bed. Finding everything ok, she notes down a few things and walks around to the other side of the curtain. The girl hears the nurse ask.

"And how are you feeling… (pause)…Zhan?"

The girl hears the guy respond. "Better."

The nurse replies, "Any more headaches?…Spasms of pain?…Dizziness?…Nothing? Ok, well, if you feel the slightest bit of pain or dizziness, immediately press the call button…its right here ok? Ok." The nurse reappears in the girl's line of vision and walks out of the room. A moment passes and then she hears the guy move and pick something up. She hears a couple beeps. Curious, and bored, she moves the curtain aside a bit and sees the guy lifting the phone to his ear and holding it there.

"Hello? Mrs. Chan? It's me…I am ok… Actually, there is…If it's not inconvenient, could you bring me my school bag and my laptop? Thanks…Uh huh…I will see you in an hour or so. Bye." Hanging up the phone, Zhan Shi De catches sight of the curtain falling back into place. Smiling Zhan Shi De leans back against the pillows and looks around. Spying the TV, he searches for the remote. Locating it sitting on the small table next to his bed, he picks it up and turns the TV on.

_It was over there the whole time?_ She narrows her eyes and starts to plot revenge on whoever put the remote in a place where she couldn't reach it when a voice interrupts her thoughts.

"Can you see it from there?" Knowing the girl couldn't see it because the curtain is blocking the TV from her angle; Zhan Shi De asks her in an attempt to break the ice.

The girl replies in an irritated tone "No, I can't, the curtain is in the way; can't you see that?"

In response, Zhan Shi De leans over and sweeps the curtain open. The girl starts and her eyes widen. Oblivious to the girl's reaction, he says, "There, That should do it." Zhan Shi De straightens back up and starts to flip through the channels again. The girl studies him a bit out of curiosity and then turns her attention to the TV just in time to see one of her favorite dramas is on. Zhan Shi De clicks the button and the channel changes. Immediately he hears the girl give a small cry of protest. Looking at her, he takes pity on her and changes the channel back. The girl flashes him a smile and focuses her attention on the TV.

{**Underlined/italicized is for what is being said on the TV.** **The scene is from It Started With a Kiss. Jiro Wang acts as Ah Jin (Happy B-day on August 24 Jiro!} Ok, back to the story} **

"_If you hold the knife like that Ah Jin, you're going to cut yourself."_

"_No I won't…AHHHHHHHH!"_

Laughing at Ah Jin, the girl holds her stomach. Zhan Shi De looks at her and then back at the TV. Not humored by it at all he sighs and resigns himself to his fate. Bored with the show, he looks out the window. He stares out and watches traffic go by. Soon bored with that, his eyes scan around and lands on something that grabs his attention. He looks at it. _Something's…weird…color? The amount?...No, not that…but what? _Completely absorbed, he doesn't notice that the show is over for the day. Cocking his head, he stares harder at it and suddenly his eyes get big.

_That has got to be one of my favorite dramas of all time _The girl thought. Opening her mouth, she turns her head and thanks the stranger for letting her watch the show. When he doesn't respond, she thinks he may have fallen asleep when the guy suddenly moves and frantically opens a drawer and starts to rifle through it. Frowning, she watches him.

_There's got to be paper in here somewhere…HA! _Zhan Shi De fishes out an official COMMENT US ON YOUR STAY writing pad and finds a pen in the drawer.

The girl watches as the guy starts to frantically draw lines across the paper. _Is he…mental? Why is he drawing lines across the paper?_ She continues to watch when suddenly, he stops as the pen reaches the bottom of the page. Bringing the pen back to the top of the page, the girl sees him draw weirdly. _What is he doing? Who draws lines and then draws circles on top of them. _Looking around and trying to decide if she should call the nurses, she suddenly hears a faint humming sound. She looks and sees the guy tracing the dots he has already drawn with the clicker end of the pen as he hums. He starts to draw again and the girl asks, "What are you doing?"

Happily composing a new tune, Zhan Shi De completely forgets where he is until a voice breaks through his concentration "What are you doing?" Snapping out of his trance, Zhan Shi De looks over at the girl, who is giving him a very strange look.

"Composing a song." He goes to continue and the girl interrupts.

"You can compose?"

Annoyed, Zhan Shi De answers in a cool tone, "Yes."

"Do you play any instruments?

Sighing heavily, Zhan Shi De places the pad and pen on top of the table and answers, "Yes." From the guy's tone of voice she can tell that he is really annoyed and she falls silent. Zhan Shi De glances over to see what has caused the sudden quiet and sees the girl with a strange, sad look on her face. A bit concerned he asks in a softer tone, "Are you ok?" The girl looks at him and is about to say something when a woman walks in hurriedly with her arms full. She walks right past the girl and right to where Zhan Shi De is. She puts her stuff down and quickly rushes over to Zhan Shi De.

"How are you? Are you in pain? Are they taking good care of you? Why aren't you in a VIP room? Are they feeding you? If they are, don't eat it. I brought plenty of food for you to eat. Do they know what it is yet? When…"

Zhan Shi De interrupts the woman in a slightly amused tone, "Have a seat and catch your breath Mrs. Chan, I'm not going anywhere." She sits down on the edge of his bed and Zhan Shi De proceeds to answer her questions. "As I've already told you, I'm fine; the care is here is good; I'm not in a VIP room because they were already filled; and I am really thankful you brought food…" Mrs. Chan immediately springs up, rummages through a bag and produces a couple of lunchboxes and a package of disposable chopsticks. She carries them over to Zhan Shi De and places them on the table beside him. Looking at the stack of lunchboxes in amazement, Zhan Shi De comments, "That's a lot of food Mrs. Chan. How do you expect me too…"

Interrupting him, Mrs. Chan says, "You know you don't have to eat it all…just throw out what you don't eat" She opens the lunchboxes one by one. "Eat up, you must be starving after the food they give you here." Zhan Shi De nods and accepts a lunchbox she hands to him. While he hungrily eats, she tells him the messages that his teachers have left him regarding his absence from school and she tells him that the teachers have emailed the assignments he needs to make to him. Her phone rings and she stands up and walks away from his bed. "Hello…uh huh…ok…I'll tell them…ok…bye." Hanging up, Mrs. Chan turns around. "Zhan Shi De?" He looks up from eating. "Your father can't make it today." She sees disappointment cloud his eyes for a moment, and then it is gone. "So…he told me to tell the doctor that he can talk to you freely and answer any questions you have." Zhan Shi De nods. Mrs. Chan's pager suddenly beeps and she looks at it, frowns, and starts to gather her stuff. "I have to go, I'll tell the doctor the situation and then I'll go. Eat up so you can come home sooner." She takes her leave from the room.

A brief silence falls over the room. Zhan Shi De opens another lunchbox and sees the exact same thing he just ate. Popping the lids of the rest of the lunchboxes, he realizes she had bought two of everything. Looking over at the girl, he makes a decision. "Hungry?" The girl looks over at him.

"Yeah…but I'll just…"

"Here." Zhan Shi De says as he carefully swings his legs over the bed, carefully gets up, and shuffles over to where the girl is. "Help me with this."

Puzzled, she asks, "Help you with what?"

Setting the lunchboxes down along with a pair of chopsticks, Zhan Shi De replies, "I can't eat it all and I hate wasting food."

"Oh…thanks Zhan Shi De."

He nods and asks, "What is your name?"

Around a mouthful of food, the girl replies, "Lin Yu Jie…this food is great!"

Zhan Shi De smiles and goes back to his bed, lays down just as the doctor comes in.

"Zhan Shi De?"

"Yes?"

"I have been given permission by your father to answer any questions you may have." The doctor takes a breath. "We

ran some tests and have found out what the problem is..." Zhan Shi De leans forward. "…you have Meniere's Syndrome."

**By the way, Lin Yu Jie did show up in Pi Li MIT…just to let you know her role is the same in here as it is in Pi Li MIT.**


	5. Getting Out

Chapter 5

Getting Out

The doctor walks past Lin Yu Jie and out of the room. Stunned, Zhan Shi De sinks into the hospital bed. Having heard every word spoken, Lin Yu Jie quietly finishes eating. She looks over at Zhan Shi De. _How can he be so calm after hearing he has some kind of weird disease like that with all those strange symptoms? He's just laying there. _

Zhan Shi De turns over and lays on his side, his back to Lin Yu Jie. Pounding through his head is the doctor's voice repeating: _Meniere's Syndrome...Meniere's Syndrome… Meniere's Syndrome…Meniere's Syndrome…. _

"Zhan Shi De?" His eyes twitch and he moves onto his side in his sleep. "Zhan Shi De?" Prying an eye open, Zhan Shi De sees a nurse gently shaking him by the shoulder. He groggily sits up. "You have a visitor."

Looking over at the clock, he says in an exhausted voice. "At 4:28 in the morning?"

The nurse nods and quietly says, "Yes, let me help you get into this wheelchair and you can visit without disturbing the other patient.

The nurse wheels him out of the room and Zhan Shi De hears a voice behind him. "Thank you, I'll take him from here." Turning around, he sees his father now pushing him. Turning back around, he remains quiet. Dr. James pushes Zhan Shi De down the hall. At the end of the hall, Zhan Shi De can see the morning light through a large window. Dr. James continues to push Zhan Shi De and he starts to talk. '"Investigating a case is like building a desk. You have to have four legs to make the desk stand. This is the desk leg investigative theory.'" Remaining quiet, Zhan Shi De listens. '"The four legs are the: crime scene, witnesses, evidence, and luck. There can't be even one missing.'" Stopping the wheelchair in font of the window, Dr. James steps to the side and continues talking. '"Your illness can only say…you don't have that much luck.'"

**{Yes, I took this from 007's flashback in Pi Li MIT. The words inside this '" "' are directly quoted from an English subbing of Pi Li MIT, as I don't understand Chinese}**

"Hey, Zhan Shi De. What are you doing?"

Continuing to alternately read and type on his laptop, Zhan Shi De answers Lin Yu Jie in a focused and somewhat grumpy tone, "Research."

"Oh." Lin Yu Ji picks up a magazine that a nurse had brought in for her earlier. _His been so irritable today. Oh well…not my problem. _She reads for a while and then her cell phone rings. Putting the magazine down, she picks up her cell phone, looks at the caller ID, puts the phone back down, and picks the magazine back up. The phone continues to ring and she ignores it until it stops. A few seconds later, it rings again. Slamming the magazine down on her hospital bed, Lin Yu Jie snatches the phone and turns it off. Tossing it onto the table, she picks up her magazine again.

Hearing the whole scene, Zhan Shi De stops typing and looks over at Lin Yu Jie. Observing her upset face, Zhan Shi De closes the computer, carefully gets up, and walks over to a chair by the window. They stay like this for a while until Lin Yu Jie mutters to no one in particular as she lowers the magazine, "Why do people think that a simple sorry solves everything?" She happens to glance over at Zhan Shi De. Turning his face from the window, Zhan Shi De looks at her to see if she is asking him. Startled by the intense emotion of his eyes contrasting his composed face, Lin Yu Jie looks away for a second. When she looks back, Zhan Shi De is looking out the window again.

After a moment, Zhan Shi De asks, "Are you asking me?"

Scoffing, Lin Yu Jie retorts back, "No." (Awkward pause) "Hey, Zhan Shi De?"

"Hmm."

"When do you get out of here?"

"Looking up, Zhan Shi De asks, "Why?"

"Well…I was wondering which one of us is going to be the first to leave this hospital."

Thinking, Zhan Shi De answers, "I probably will."

"Huh?"

Slightly smiling, Zhan Shi De explains, "The doctor told me this morning I could go home today.

"Oh." _This is strange; I rarely get along so well with people. But this guy is different. Perhaps because I was so bored…_.

"What about you?"

"Oh…I don't know…probably another day or so…and I'm dreading it."

Puzzled, Zhan Shi De asks, "Why?"

"Because…I'll be going to a new school. I don't know anyone there because I transferred in the middle of the year. If that's not hard enough…I broke my leg during the move here. Plus I have no idea on how I'm going to catch up on all of the work in order to move up to the next grade."

In the middle of their conversation, a nurse walks in and goes to Zhan Shi De. She hands him a clipboard and a pen. "Here are the hospital discharge papers, all you need to do is sign them and you can go home. I'll be back in a few minutes to get the paper work from you." Zhan Shi De fills the forms out and hands them to the nurse when she returns. Taking them from him, the nurse tucks them under her clipboard, and hands him a slip of paper. As he takes it the nurse says, "You will need to have this prescription filled out and you should carry it with you at all times. If you feel any symptoms, you should immediately take one." Zhan Shi De nods in understanding and the nurse hands him his clothes. "You can change back into your clothes in there." She points and he again nods. "After you are done, you are free to leave." The nurse walks out and Zhan Shi De goes into the bathroom to change.

Stepping out of the bathroom, Zhan Shi De walks back to his hospital bed and gathers his things up. Looking around to make sure he didn't forget anything, he notices the remote on his table. He puts his school bag over his shoulder and grabs the handle of his laptop carry case in one hand. Picking up the remote, he walks over to Lin Yu Jie and holds it out to her. "Here."

Feeling strangely sad, Lin Yu Jie picks up book, that another nurse found for her, and starts to read it. Hearing Zhan Shi De come out of the bathroom, she continues to read the book. She hears him over on his side of the room packing his stuff up. After a moment, she hears him walk towards her. Suddenly she hears Zhan Shi De say, "Here." Looking up, she sees him holding the remote to the TV to her. She reaches out and takes it.

Zhan Shi De puts his hand in his pocket. "Well…I guess I better go." He stands there and an awkward silence comes over the room.

"Well…ah…good luck then."

Zhan Shi De smiles and slightly looks down and then looks back up. "You too." After a moment, he turns around and walks out of the room without a second glance.


	6. We Meet Again

Chapter 6

We Meet Again

Walking out of the pharmacy, Zhan Shi De walks towards the downtown part of the city. Upon reaching it, he stands on a street corner. _What am I even doing down here? I have stuff I need to catch up on before school tomorrow. _He turns around and starts to walk back in the direction he came from when he hears his stomach growl. Stopping, Zhan Shi De ponders a moment. Reaching a decision, he turns back around and walks across the street. A while later, he reaches the food stall he had eaten at before. Looking at the menu, Zhan Shi De scans it for the dish he had eaten last time. Slightly frowning, he sees it has been replaced by another dish. He stands there staring at the menu.

_Business has been good today. _The boss of the stall thought as he served up a customers order. The customer moves on with their take out and the boss looks up to see if there is another customer. He sees a kid looking at his stall's menu with a slight frown. Concerned that he had made a mistake, on the wipe-off board he uses as a menu, the boss calls out to the kid, "Is there something wrong with the menu kid?" Hearing a voice directed at him, Zhan Shi De looks over and sees the boss of the stall looking at him with a questioning look on his face. Slipping a hand in his pocket, Zhan Shi De walks over and asks about the dish he had had before. Relieved, the boss laughs. "It was that day's special…is that what you wanted to order?"

Zhan Shi De replies, "If that's alright sir."

Chuckling, the boss replies, "No problem, but it won't be as cheep as it was last time." Nodding, Zhan Shi De pays him. "It will be ready in a minute…is it for here or to go?"

"For here." Zhan Shi De sits down in on of the seats next to the stall. Waiting for his food, he takes out his laptop and pulls up a page that he had bookmarked before he had last shut it down. Immersed in an article, he doesn't notice the boss bring his food until he sets it down in front of him.

"Enjoy!" Thanking him, Zhan Shi De proceeds to eat the food and read at the same time. The boss walks back behind his stall. As there are no more customers, he puts out a sign and makes himself something to eat.

Finishing his food, Zhan Shi De puts the chopsticks down, packs his laptop up, stands up, throws his trash in the trashcan next to the stall, and walks off.

Rubbing his neck, Zhan Shi De rubs the kinks and leans back in his chair. After a moment, he looks at the clock on his desk. 11:46. _That late already? _He pushes his chair away from his desk, stands up, and stretches. _At least I got everything done for tomorrow. _He turns walks downstairs and into the kitchen. Opening the refrigerator, he stares at the containers and containers of food. Getting over the slight shock, he smiles and pulls out a container. _You've outdone yourself Mrs. Chan. _He pops the container in the microwave and heats it up. Taking it out, he eats the food, puts the container in the sink, walks out of the kitchen, and looks at the shoe shelf in the entryway. _He's still not home. _Sighing, Zhan Shi De returns upstairs and goes to bed.

"What exactly happened to Zhan Shi De?"

"I don't know, but he was gone for several days."

"That is so unlike him, I wonder if it was anything serious."

"He never misses school; although, he's so quiet, I almost forget he's there…even though I sit right behind him."

Walking into the chemistry room for his first session of TA, Zhan Shi De hears students talking about him. Realizing that he is there, the conversation stops abruptly. Zhan Shi De walks over to a vacant seat and sits down. The other students start talking again and Zhan Shi De sits quietly by himself until the teacher comes in. Motioning Zhan Shi De over, the teacher tells him what he will be doing for the day. In the midst of the teacher's conversation, the door to the classroom opens. Everyone looks in the direction of the door, and see a girl, on crutches hobble, through.

Struggling with her school bag, several books, and her crutches, her eyes are focused on where she is stepping. She looks up briefly and sees everyone looking at her. Feeling really uncomfortable, she looks back down, and starts to hobble toward an empty seat. Losing her grip on her books, they fall to the ground. Embarrassed at being both late and at dropping her stuff, she awkwardly bends down and starts to gather her it up. Hearing several gasps of shock course through the room. She looks up and sees someone walking towards her.

Zhan Shi De looks up and sees the girl hobble inside the room. Shocked, he doesn't move as she continues to make her way toward an empty desk. _Lin Yu Jie? This is the school she transferred to? _Stunned, Zhan Shi De doesn't move until she drops her books. Seeing her embarrassment, he unthinkingly starts forward to help her.

Lin Yu Jie closer at the guy and gasps aloud, "Zhan Shi De?"

Quietly Zhan Shi De bends down, gathers Lin Yu Jie's stuff up and places it on the desk. He turns back around and helps her up. The entire room is so quiet that a dropping pin could be heard. Zhan Shi De helps Lin Yu Jie to the desk, takes her crutches, and lays them down and out of the walkway. Pausing a moment, he asks her quietly to wait for him after class. She nods and he stands all the way back up and walks back to the teacher's desk, sits down at the computer, and starts to work on the stuff the teacher gave him and class starts.

Lin Yu Jie stays sitting as the other students practically run out of the classroom, happy to be done with school for the day. She looks to where Zhan Shi De is still working at the teacher's desk. She sees the teacher walk up to him and Zhan Shi De stops working. She sees him nod his head, stand up, and put his school bag over his shoulder. Lin Yu Jie reaches down, picks up her crutches, and stands. She puts her things away and snaps her school bag shut. Looking up, she sees Zhan Shi De walking towards her. She lifts her bag, puts it on her shoulder and picks up her a few books.

Reaching Lin Yu Jie, Zhan Shi De stops in front of her. "You're here?"

"Hmm…you too."

An awkward moment of silence passes. Looking at the load of stuff Lin Yu Jie has to carry, Zhan Shi De reaches for her books that she is carrying.

"Hey!" Lin Yu Jie jerks away in surprise. "What are you doing?"

"Helping you…what else would I be doing?"

"Oh." She let Zhan Shi De take her books and she starts to hobble away when he stops her. "What?"

Zhan Shi De takes his hand from her arm and gently takes her school bag from her. "Where's your locker at?"

Lin Yu Jie finishes putting her stuff in her locker and closes it. "Thanks." She reaches for her bag.

Zhan Shi De says, as he slightly shifts away so Lin Yu Jie can't reach to take her bag from him, "I'll walk you to your ride."

Lin Yu Jie shakes her head. "Its ok, they won't be here for a while anyway…you go a head."

"Excuse me miss…" Zhan Shi De and Lin Yu Jie turn their heads and see their chemistry teacher walking towards them.

Smiling, Lin Yu Jie introduces herself and apologizes for being late. The teacher waves his hand and asks general questions about her. "Since you've transferred this late in the year…do you really think you can handle the work load of so many advanced classes at once? I know you are very smart…but…"

Answering his hesitant ending question, Lin Yu Jie speaks in an uncertain tone, "I think I'll be able to…once I'm caught up."

Not quite believing her, the teacher looks briefly at Zhan Shi De. "I get the impression that you know Zhan She De here?"

Lin Yu Jie opens her mouth to say that they met in the hospital when Zhan Shi De interrupts, "We just met a while ago." Both the teacher and Lin Yu Jie look at him, (the teacher, believing that he meant in the classroom when he helped her; and Lin Yu Jie looking confused about why he didn't tell the complete truth).

"Lin Yu Jie, I may be wrong, as I have not had the opportunity to view your previous school records…but I think you are taking on way too much work." He nods in Zhan Shi De's direction, "You probably don't know…but Zhan Shi De is a genius student, his work load is quite probably tripled the average student here (which you know is not the average student in regular schools)…and you have almost the exact same amount of advanced classes…minus three...that he does."

Shocked, Lin Yu Jie looks over at Zhan Shi De, who is uncomfortable at having a teacher praise him openly.

Continuing on, the teacher doesn't notice either of their reactions. "So I highly suggest that you carefully consider dropping several of the advanced classes."

Determined, Lin Yu Jie looks at the teacher. "I knew that I would have a heavy work load…and I know I might not do well until I get caught up…but I need to take all of them at the advanced class in order to advance to the next grade."

Thinking, the teacher nods at her explanation. Striking upon an idea, he places a hand on Zhan Shi De's shoulder, leads him a few steps away, quietly speaks to him, Zhan Shi De listens, nods a bit hesitantly, and they both turn around and walk back to Lin Yu Jie. "Since you are bound and determined to proceed, I, as a teacher, feel that you could use a little assistance on getting up-to-date with the essential past assignments." Suspicious, Lin Yu Jie narrows her eyes and waits. "Therefore, I'm assigning you a tutor." Seeing the look on her face, the teacher calmly warns her, "It's either a tutor, or a lighter work load, take your pick."


	7. The First Session

Chapter 7

The First Session

_I can't believe that I have to have a tutor…me…the one who had the highest grade in the entire school. _Calming down a bit, Lin Yu Jie sighs and turns over on her side, trying to get in a comfortable position to go to sleep, _That's right…was…I'm at a new school that's even tougher than my old one. _Settling down, she falls asleep.

"Around where do you live?"

Lin Yu Jie answers Zhan Shi De sharply, "Why?"

Sighing at how uncooperative Lin Yu Jie is, Zhan Shi De replies, "I wanted to see how far you live from my place for tutoring purposes."

"Oh."

Turning to face her he says, "We have two options. Your house…or mine…which would you prefer."

Without hesitation, Lin Yu Jie replies, "Yours." Seeing the look on Zhan Shi De's face she quickly explains, "I live way past the huge mall on the way to the temple and a few blocks down…It's probably more convenient for you to tutor me at your own place."

Nodding, Zhan Shi De agrees, "Then…we'll go to my place after school."

Walking past them, one of the most popular girls in the entire school overhears Zhan Shi De. Her eyes widen, and she rushes off to tell her friends that the unthinkable has happened…_Zhan Shi De invited someone home…a girl…and to beat it all…she was the new transfer student!_

Zhan Shi De opens the taxi door and helps Lin Yu Jie out. He takes both his school stuff and hers and starts walking into his driveway, "You coming?"

Lin Yu Jie steps out of the taxi, with Zhan Shi De's help, and balances on her crutches. She stops and stares at the huge house looming in front of her vision. _He…lives…here? _Shaking herself out of her daze, she follows him inside. They both take off their shoes and put them under the shelf. Zhan Shi De turns on the lights and walks in.

"Are you hungry?"

Still stunned over the size of the house, Lin Yu Jie responds in an awestruck tone, "Sure." Zhan Shi De goes into the kitchen and Lin Yu Jie hobbles into the dining room. Seeing a note on the table, she picks it up. Seeing the signature, she gasps in shock. _Dr. James? THE DR. JAMES? _Overcome with shock, she sits down and lets everything soak in. Then, out of curiosity, she continues to read the note.

_Son, I'm out of town for awhile. Do what you need to do with your health. Only call me if there is an emergency. Dr. James. _

_Zhan Shi De's father is Dr. James? _Her thoughts are interrupted when a hand reaches over and takes the note from her. Looking up, she starts to go to apologize when she sees a strange look on Zhan Shi De's face.

_Son, I'm out of town for awhile. Do what you need to do with your health. Only call me if there is an emergency. Dr. James. _Zhan Shi De reads the note. Swallowing, he tries not to show the hurt and loneliness that he feels on his face. Turning around, he walks back into the kitchen crumpling the note in his hand as he leaves the room.

Zhan Shi De sets down a platter filled with heated up food that Mrs. Chan had left in their refrigerator. "Here you go." He turns to go.

"Aren't you going to eat?"

Zhan Shi De pauses, "I have something else to do, find me when you are ready." With that, he walks out of the dining room and out of her sight.

_Hope he's ok…oh well…this food smells great! I wonder if Mrs. Chan ever gives cooking lessons…_

Done eating, Lin Yu Jie, stands up, grabs her crutches, and starts to hobble in the general direction in which Zhan Shi De had gone. _You could get lost in this place…how am I supposed to find him in this house? _She hobbles through a few more rooms when she hears a faint mournful tune coming from a section of the house. Using her crutches, she walks towards the sound until she comes to a slightly opened door. Looking in the room through the crack in the door, she sees part of a black grand piano placed in the middle of the room. Not able to see much, Lin Yu Jie stands there for a while and listens. The song ends, and she hears footsteps. Quickly she stands up. The door opens and Zhan Shi De is right in front of her.

"Are you ready?" She nods. Pulling the door partway shut again, Zhan Shi De says, "Is the dining room ok?"

"Yeah, its actually perfect. I tend to spread my homework out all over the place."

Without a word, Zhan Shi De starts walking and Lin Yu Jie follows him.

"Its getting late, is anyone picking you up?"

Quickly glancing at her watch, Lin Yu Jie gasps and starts to quickly gather her stuff together. "It's so late…I'll just take a cab home."

Zhan Shi De walks into the kitchen and Lin Yu Jie can hear him talking on the phone. He hangs up and comes back. "The cab will be here soon." He picks up her stuff and they go outside to wait for the cab. It pulls up and Lin Yu Jie gets in. Handing her her stuff, Zhan Shi De leans part of the way in, hands the driver some cash, and closes the door. The cab drives off and Zhan Shi De goes back inside.

Shutting the door, Zhan Shi De stands in the entryway for a long moment. Pulling out the crumpled note, he un-crumples it and rereads it. Swallowing, he clenches the note in his hand and punches the wall. Leaning his head against the wall and just stands there. After a moment, he pushes against the wall and goes into the interior of the house.

Sitting at the black grand piano, Zhan Shi De takes a deep breath, gently places his fingers on the black keys, and begins to play a mournful tune.


	8. Finally a Friend

Chapter 8

Finally a Friend

"I don't understand it."

"Me either…I mean, why would he suddenly ask her to his house?"

"I heard that She caused some problems for her old school and was almost kicked out."

"That explains why she showed so quickly."

"Yeah…usually I know a few days before a new student arrives, but I didn't find out until she walked into class."

Sitting at an empty table, Lin Yu Jie hears every word that her classmates speak. Uncomfortable, she looks at her watch. _Thank goodness! Lunch is almost over. _She stands up just as a group of girls arrive at her table.

…

_Didn't we agree to meet here after school? _Zhan Shi De shifts from on foot to another and leans against the wall. He pulls a book out of his school bag and begins to read. Looking up at a slight sound, he sees a girl walking towards him. Zhan Shi De looks back down and starts to read again. The girl notices him and stops walking.

"Zhan Shi De?" He looks up and the girl holds out a piece of paper to him. "Lin Yu Jie asked me to find you and give this to you." He takes it from her and she walks off. Putting his book under his arm, Zhan Shi De opens it and reads the note inside. Folding it, he sticks the note in his book, puts the book in his school bag, and walks away.

…

"I'll have the special." The stall boss looks up.

"Hey! You're here again kid. Do I cook that well?" Zhan Shi De just gives him a level look. _Ok…someone's not in a good mood. _"It'll be right up then." Zhan Shi De hands the stall boss the money and sits down in a seat. A few minutes later, the boss comes out carrying two dishes. He places on in front of Zhan Shi De. "Do you mind company?" Zhan Shi De looks at him and starts to eat. _I guess that's a suit-yourself answer. _He sets his plate down and sits. Speaking through a mouthful of rice the boss says, "You know what kid…your one of the first customers that I recognize that actually comes often." When Zhan Shi De remains silent, the boss stuffs a piece of meat into his own mouth and chews. _Ok…not a talker,_ As he chews, he suddenly remembers the conversation between the kid and some other kids.

**Flashback**

"_What are you doing way out here?" _

"_Eating out." _

"_Are you by yourself?" _

"_Yes." _

_(Pause)"Then…we won't bother you."_

**End of Flashback**

Glancing at the kid, the boss feels a sort of pity towards him. "So…what's your name kid? I can't keep calling you kid."

Zhan Shi De mumbles, "Zhan Shi De." He continues to eat.

Pleased at dragging the kid's name out, the owner says, "Well, Zhan Shi De…I like you…so…"

Zhan Shi De chocks on his food and his face turns red. Concerned, the boss stands up and quickly gets a cup of water for him. "No choking allowed at my stall." He hands the cup to Zhan Shi De, who takes a drink. Coughing, he slowly returns back to normal and the boss continues. "As I was saying…I like you, so you can come here anytime and chat with me…if you want." Zhan Shi De looks at him with a bit of a disgusted expression on his face. The boss's eyes suddenly widen as he realizes how what he just said sounds. Quickly, he explains in a bit of a panicked tone . "You're thinking too much! I simply meant that you can regard me as a friend…a friend, Zhan Shi De."

Relief replaces his expression and Zhan Shi De nods. "Thanks." They both eat quietly for a minute.

"By the way…you can just call me Yang; my full name is too much of a mouthful…even for my family."

Zhan Shi De smiles, looks down, looks up with his eyes, and asks, "Is there a Yin in your family."*

Yang laughs. "And here I thought you didn't have a sense of humor! No one's ever asked me that before!" He chuckles and they both finish their meals.

…

Zhan Shi De arrives home in a lighter mood; he goes upstairs and sets his school stuff on his bed. Sitting in his chair at his desk, he pushes the button on his message machine.

"_Zhan Shi De? Are you there?"_ Zhan Shi De sits up straight. _"Its Lin Yu Jie…can you call me when you get this…I need someone to talk to and…uh…your…uh…you're the only one I know here…so…yeah…can you call me back? Bye."_

*** For those of you who didn't get what Yang was laughing at, I'll try to explain. The Yin and the Yang is a balance between opposites in the Asian way of thinking. In the Western way of thinking, the Yin and Yang is a balance between good and evil. I don't know if I explained it well…so…if you want to know more…look it up on the web! It's my poor attempt at writing a cold joke (humor). Thanks for reading my fanfic…hope people are actually reading it and enjoying it. Let me know by your reviews! Thanks.**


	9. The Call

Chapter 9

The Call

Zhan Shi De picks up the cordless phone and dials Lin Yu Jie's number.

"Hello?"

"Its me, Zhan Shi De, are you ok?"

Sniffing, Lin You Jie doesn't answer right away. "Hey..." Zhan Shi De waits quietly. "…can you talk for awhile?"

Looking at the clock, Zhan Shi De replies, "Sure."

…

Zhan Shi De fiddles with a bright yellow M&M container; popping the lid open and closed as he listens to Lin Yu Jie pour out her troubles to him over the phone. Half-listening and half-spacing out, he glances at the clock again. _How much longer can she talk? It's been at least two hours. _

"…I just can't seem to get my parents to understand how I feel about this…"

_I wonder how many M&M's there are in this container? _Zhan Shi De takes a clean piece of paper out of a drawer, spills the M&Ms onto it, and counts them.

"…It's as if I'm invisible to them, just because I have some EQ problems…"*****

_Thirty-eight…and…a half? That's odd…where's the other half? _

"…I don't know why…but I'm comfortable around you. I can talk to you, but hardly anyone else…"

Zhan Shi De silently sighs and rubs his neck. _I'm pretty sure awhile, for talking on the phone, is for a short amount of time, about an hour…not two and a half hours. _He slides a thick dictionary, that's on his desk, towards him and opens it. _Awhile—for a short time. _He closes the dictionary and puts it back.

"…so…anyway…Thanks for listening to me."

Zhan Shi De snaps back from his thoughts. "Uh…sure…no problem."

"Sorry for standing you up after school…I wasn't feeling well."

"It's ok."

"Then…I'll see you tomorrow."

"Ok."

"Ok, Bye."

"Bye." Zhan Shi De hangs up the phone and looks at the clock. _It's so late…and I still have homework to do._ He sighs, opens his laptop, and begins to work.

*******EQ stands for Emotional Intelligence. It measures one's mental ability to deal with environmental demands and pressures. It is NOT the same as IQ. **

**I know this chapter is ridiculously short, sorry about that… I just couldn't think of anything else to put in this chapter so…that's just how it worked out this time. I'm working on typing the next chapter…I should have it soon. Please review and enjoy!**


	10. Stress

Chapter 10

Stress

**Just to let you know, some time has passed in this story between the last chapter and this chapter…enough so that Lin Yu Jie's cast is off…so just be aware of that. (Don't ask me how much time has gone by…because I don't even know…could be in between a few months to a full year…I really don't know. I'll leave it to your imagination) **

Thump…thump thump…thump…thump thump… thump thump thump thump…swish.Panting heavily, Zhan Shi De wipes the sweat with his armband and sits down exhausted. He watches the basketball slowly lose momentum. Soon, instead of bouncing, it starts to roll towards his backpack. _Only a few more days…._ His thoughts are interrupted by a ringing tone. Remembering that he had gotten a cell phone recently, Zhan Shi De quickly stands up, runs to his backpack, and opens the pocket holding his phone. "Hello?"

"Zhan Shi De?"

"Yes?"

"Its Dr. James' secretary." The woman pauses and Zhan Shi De waits. "He gave me your number and told me to let you know he's going overseas for some business." When Zhan Shi De remains silent, the woman continues. "He said he will not be back for a month or two."

In a forced tone, Zhan Shi De replies, "Thanks." He slides the phone closed and puts it back in his backpack. Frustrated, he notices the basketball a few feet away from his pack. He walks over, picks it up, and hurls it impulsively towards the general direction of the backboard, not caring if the ball goes in the hoop or not. Feeling a bit better, he walks over and picks the moving ball up.

"Hey there!" Turning around, Zhan Shi De sees the school's basketball team captain standing just outside the community basketball court. "Zhan Shi De? What are YOU doing here?"

In response, Zhan Shi De just tucks the ball under his arm as he walks back to his backpack. "What do you think?"

The Captain walks right up to Zhan Shi De. "I didn't know you could play." He grins. "Whanna go one-on-one?" _Bet I can crush the genius at this…if I can…I don't mind loosing to him so much at academics. _Putting the ball under his arm, Zhan Shi De picks up his backpack and starts to walk away. "Hey…answer me." The Captain steps in front of Zhan Shi De.

"No…I don't." Zhan Shi De steps around the Captain and continues to walk away.

"Afraid to lose…huh?" Zhan Shi De stops in his tracks. The Captain starts to smile a victory smile, but it fades when Zhan Shi De starts to walk away again. Becoming angry, the Captain chucks his basketball.

Feeling a cool breeze fly past him, Zhan Shi De jerks away in surprise. The basketball crashes into the chainlink fence and bounces back. Stopping the ball with his foot, Zhan Shi De drops his backpack down, puts his ball on top of his backpack, kicks the Captain's ball up, and catches it. Dribbling it smoothly, he walks over to the Captain, passes it to him, and gets into position. "Best out of what?"

Breaking out in a self-confident smirk, the Captain responds, "fifteen…don't say I wasn't fair."

…

"Hey! What's going on over there?"

"Isn't that our Captain?"

"Yeah, but who's the other guy?"

"Come one, lets check it out!"

Lin Yu Jie rolls her eyes. _Thanks to guys like them, I get stuck doing all the work. Aren't we supposed to be getting supplies for our project? But nooo… they have to get sidetracked every ten inches._ She narrows her eyes as she starts to follow them. _Well…not this time. Either we do the project together…or we fail…'cause I'm not doing all the work so they can get a free grade. _Lin Yu Jie follows the group of guys over to a well packed area. _As long as I'm here, I may as well get a good look at what's going on. _She can hear everybody rooting for the Captain. _This is big; someone's playing one-on-one against our Captain? I wonder who?" _Finally pushing through the crowd, she finds a space and gets a clear view of the basketball court.

Breathing heavily, the Captain dribbles the ball. _How can he play so well without ever having been on a teem? _He looks into Zhan Shi De's eyes trying to figure out what his next move should be. Faking a movement to the right, the Captain goes for a lay-up on the left. _I can't seem to shake him no matter what. _He quickly halts in mid-step and shoots before Zhan Shi De can even attempt to block the shot and it goes in.

"What's the score?"

"It's Captain 7 to Zhan Shi De 9"

Lin Yu Jie's eyes widen as she hears that. _Zhan Shi De is playing the Captain…and winning?_

Panting, Zhan Shi De takes the ball and goes to the three-point line. He looks into his opponent's eyes and sees exhaustion combined with determination. "Want…a…breather?" The Captain nods in relief and they both simultaneously turn and walk away from each other, leaving the ball in the court. The Captain is crowded by people offering him water and encouraging him. Lin Yu Jie watches as Zhan Shi De walks over to his bag, unzips it, and takes out a half-filled water bottle.

"Hey."

Zhan Shi De looks up and sees Lin Yu Jie walking towards him. He nods and finishes the water in his bottle. Still breathing heavily he responds. "Hey." A comfortable silence passes between them.

Lin Yu Jie looks at Zhan Shi De and asks, "Why are you going against the Captain?" Zhan Shi De remains silent and looks over at the Captain, who happens to be looking in his direction. "Zhan Shi De?" Looking back at Lin Yu Jie he answers.

"What?"

"How much longer are you both going to compete?"

Wiping his sweat, Zhan Shi De answers, "Until one of us scores fifteen points."

"You ready…or do you need more of a break Zhan Shi De?" Zhan Shi De looks up and sees the Captain waiting. Without a word, he puts his empty bottle back into his backpack and walks back to the three-point line. Picking up the ball he tosses it to the Captain, he tosses it back, and the game continues.

…

Swish. A silence comes over the entire crowd. Stunned, nobody moves or makes a sound. Zhan Shi De is the first to move, he walks over to the Captain. Sticking out his hand, he waits. The Captain grasps his hand and the crowd bursts into a cheer. Shouting so he can be heard the Captain asks "Can I talk to you a moment?" Zhan Shi De gives a single nod and they walk off to the side of the court, away from the noise.

…

"…so there's no way I can convince you to be on the team?"

"No."

The Captain shakes his head. _Never have I had such a hard game…with someone who's never been on a teem before. _"You…you have no idea how badly I wanted to win."

Zhan Shi De looks over at the Captain and asks, "Why?"

Looking a bit embarrassed, the Captain looks away and shifts on the bench. Most of the onlookers have left the court by now. Uncomfortable, he answers, "You're so good at academics…I can never catch up, no matter how hard I try…so…" He leaves the sentence hanging. Zhan Shi De nods and they both fall quiet.

Standing up, Zhan Shi De hefts his backpack over his shoulder. His back to the Captain, Zhan Shi De says, "Albert Einstein said, "'You have to learn the rules of the game, and then you have to play better than anyone else."' Pausing a moment, Zhan Shi De expands on it; "Once the rules are learned, it's up to the learner on how well they play the game."

The Captain looks at Zhan Shi De and comments, "Then…you must know the rules of basketball exceptionally well."

Smiling, Zhan Shi De looks down, then turns around, and looks straight at the Captain. "This saying…is not just about games…its applicable to everyday life."

The Captain nods, and suddenly smiles, "Looks like your girlfriend's coming over." Barely are the words out of his mouth when Zhan Shi De hears running footsteps behind him. Turning around, he sees Lin Yu Jie run up to him.

"Zhan Shi De!" She holds out a book to him. "I found this near where your stuff was…it must have fallen out."

Taking it, he thanks her. The Captain asks, "What are you reading?"

Zhan Shi De replies, "A study guide."

"Aiyo Zhan Shi De, that's not what he's wanting to know" Turning to the Captain, Lin Yu Jie tells him about Zhan Shi De's plans to go to Police Academy.

Eyes widening in surprise, the Captain looks at Zhan Shi De and exclaims, "Police Academy!" Zhan Shi De shifts uncomfortably as he knows where this conversation is about to go.

Lin Yu Jie continues, "He took a test to see if he can transfer there for next year and he's waiting to hear from them."

"So…are you hoping to become a detective like your father, Dr. James?" Zhan Shi De's eyes narrow and he swallows. "I've read about every single book he's written." When Zhan Shi De remains quiet the Captain jokes, "If you turn out to be half as good as your father, the criminals won't have a fair chance anymore!" Zhan Shi De's feet shift and he sways a bit. Seeing him sway, the Captain says, "I guess you're not used to playing like that, you should probably..." Suddenly Zhan Shi De falls forward.


	11. The Letter

Chapter 11

The Letter

Instinctively catching Zhan Shi De, the Captain asks in an alarmed tone "Hey! What's wrong? Zhan Shi De?" Not able to hold his Zhan Shi De's weight up at such an awkward angle, the Captain lowers him to the ground. Turning to look for help, he sees Lin Yu Jie rummage through Zhan Shi De's backpack, and grab something. He looks back at Zhan Shi De.

Zhan Shi De's face twists in pain and he grabs at his head. A flash occurs and he hears his father's words, _'"Your illness can only say…you don't have that much luck.'"_ Another flash. "_Son, I'm out of town for awhile. Do what you need to do with your health. Only call me if there is an emergency. Dr. James." _He moans and vaguely hears Lin Yu Jie say in a panicked tone, "I found them…here." He feels her put a small pill in his mouth and he instinctively swallows it. Turning on his back, another flash brings another memory, _"Its Dr. James' secretary… He gave me your number and told me to let you know he's going overseas for some business…He said he will not be back for a month or two."_ Finally, Zhan Shi De feels the medicine start to work. But one more memory flashes into his mind. _"Zhan Shi De, you must never disappoint me again. Do you hear me?" _Moaning through his labored breathing, Zhan Shi De's pain finally subsides and he is able to relax. He slowly becomes aware of two voices talking slightly above him.

"Meniere's Syndrome?" The Captain looks at Lin Yu Jie with a blank expression.

Nodding Lin Yu Jie explains, "He has a rather extreme case of Meniere's Syndrome…I've only seen him like this a few times…eh? He's snapping out of it…Zhan Shi De?" Lin Yu Jie helps Zhan Shi De sit up. "Are you ok?" Holding his head, Zhan Shi De nods, and after a moment, he stands up. Lin Yu Jie puts her hand on his arm just in case he needs help.

"Are…are you…ok?" For the first time, Zhan Shi De notices the Captain standing a bit to his side. He just nods and starts to walk away a bit unsteadily. The Captain watches as Zhan Shi De and Lin Yu Jie walk away, pausing only to retrieve Zhan Shi De's backpack.

…

"Hello?...yes, he is…right now?...Ok…bye." hanging up the phone, the teacher walks over to Zhan Shi De's desk and says in a quiet voice, "When your are finished with the test, bring it up to me and then go to the office." The teacher walks back to his desk.

…

Zhan Shi De walks through the empty halls towards the school's office. Almost there he stops, straightens his school uniform, and turns the corner and enters the office. The office lady looks up and smile, "The Principal is waiting for you in his office, go on in. Giving her a nod, he walks over to the principal's office, and knocks on the door.

"Come in." Zhan Shi De opens the door, enters the room, and closes the door behind him. The Principal flips through a folder. "Have a seat." Zhan Shi De takes the seat right across from the Principal and waits. Finally, the principal flops the folder down, leans forward, and puts his elbows on the desk. "I heard you took a test to apply to Police Academy."

"Yes."

The Principal nods and picks up a letter from his desk and hands it to Zhan Shi De. "This arrived for you earlier today." Zhan Shi De takes the letter and looks at the return address. "You can go now." Zhan Shi De looks up from the letter in his hand and sees the Principal pick up a different folder. "I just wanted to deliver it to you personally." Thanking the Principal, Zhan Shi De stands up and leaves the room.

…

_Lin Yu Jie. It's me. Call me when you get this. _Lin Yu Jie frowns as she listens to the message on her phone. _What's with the him? _She pushes the redial button and puts the phone to her ear.

"Hello."

"You called?"

"Yeah…"

Lin Yu Jie asks, "What is it?" She hears the person on the phone take a breath and then answer.

"Are you free right now?"

"Yes."

"Can you meet me?"

Laughing at the guy's serious tone, Lin Yu Jie tries to lighten up the situation, "You're not that great at asking a girl out are you?" Sensing an awkward moment coming up Lin Yu Jie quickly asks, "Where are you?"

…

"What's so important that you can't tell me over the phone?" Zhan Shi De turns around on the picnic table (he is sitting on the table with his feet on the bench). Lin Yu Jie walks over and sits on the bench on the opposite side of the table. "Come on…spit it out!" Zhan Shi De just looks at her. She asks "Is something wrong?" When he remains serious, Lin Yu Jie becomes concerned. "Come on…you can tell me!" Zhan Shi De hands her a folded paper, turns around, stands up, puts his hands in his pockets, and walks a few steps away from the table. Lin Yu Jie takes a folded letter out of the envelope and unfolds it.


	12. The Examination

Chapter 12

The Examination

"YOU GOT ACCEPTED!" Lin Yu Jie squeals. She looks at Zhan Shi De and sees his shoulders shaking slightly in laughter "YOU…YOU…" Zhan Shi De turns around as he realizes that he has been found out. Lin Yu Jie groans and narrows her eyes. "You…are so dead!" She stuffs the letter in her pocket and takes off in Zhan Shi De's direction. Zhan Shi De's eyes widen as he realizes that she is coming after him. He quickly runs to another picnic table and keeps it between him and Lin Yu Jie. "How could you?"

"How could I what?" Zhan Shi De responds with a smile as he moves so that she can't reach him.

"You made me think…" Lin Yu Jie tries to catch him by going around the other side of the table. "…that there was something wrong."

Zhan Shi De continues to keep out of her reach and finally asks, "Aren't you getting tired?"

Panting, Lin Yu Jie replies, "No…"

Zhan Shi De laughs, "You are obviously tired…how about a truce?"

Suddenly, Lin Yu Jie stops chasing him and laughs. Zhan Shi De stops moving, but still keeps the table between him and Lin Yu Jie. "Alright a truce it is; besides…I haven't ever seen you this happy."

Zhan Shi De just smiles and asks. "So…no hitting…right?"

Lin Yu Jie smiles, "No hitting." Zhan Shi De sits down on the bench and Lin Yu Jie follows his example. "So…what's going to happen now? Are you going to transfer?"

"It's actually not finalized..."

"What? But you got an acceptance letter…" Zhan Shi De looks at Lin Yu Jie and she gulps. "Sorry…continue."

"The letter just states that I passed the written entrance test. I still have to pass an oral and physical test; along with another, harder written exam in order to attend."

Lin Yu Jie's eyes widen in surprise. "I didn't know it was so difficult just to get in."

Zhan Shi De nods. "I've been preparing to go to Police Academy for several years. That is why I have had such a hard work load in school."

"How long is several years?"

"Four or so."

Lin Yu Jie gasps, "You've been preparing for this for over four years?"

Zhan Shi De laughs at her expression and her tone. "Yes."

"Wow! I don't even know what I want to do yet…so…what are you going to study once you get there?"

Zhan Shi De answers, "It is actually up to how well I do on the tests. They customize every student's schedule by their test scores and their ability…that is why it is so hard to get in. They can only do that for a certain number of students."

"I see…so…when do you have to take the other tests?"

"In a week I'll be taking the oral test. If I pass, then the next day I'll take the physical; should I pass that…I'll take the written exam the next day."

"And after that?"

Zhan Shi De sighs, "After that, I'll be set to enter Police Academy next year."

"Wow." A comfortable silence lapses between them. Both of them become lost in their own thoughts. Breaking the silence, Lin Yu Jie asks, "So…I know you don't really want to talk about it…" Zhan Shi De looks at her with a yeah-you're-right-I-don't-want-to-talk-about-it look. "…alright…I won't ask…ok? Just forget it"

Sighing Zhan Shi De asks reluctantly, "What?"

Lin Yu Jie pauses, "Are you and your dad ok yet?"

Turning his face so Lin Yu Jie can't see it, Zhan Shi De answers, "No." Lin Yu Jie waits for him. "I don't want to talk about my dad…don't ask about him in the future."

Lin Yu Jie nods, "Alright…I understand."

"Thanks."

…

The phone rings and Zhan Shi De turns the burner down on the stove and answers the phone. "Hello?"

"Zhan Shi De?"

Zhan Shi De's tone becomes stiff. "Yes?"

"It's your father."

…

Hanging up the phone, Zhan Shi De turns the burner off; suddenly not hungry anymore. _Father? What father?_ Zhan Shi De throws the half-cooked food in the garbage bin, goes upstairs. He comes back down, wearing sweats and carrying a sports backpack. Turning off the lights, he leaves the house.

…

"You're not going to pass out again are you?" Zhan Shi De turns around and sees the team Captain walking towards him. Ignoring him, Zhan Shi De shoots again. Retrieving the basketball, the Captain walks up to Zhan Shi De and asks, "Do you come here often?"

Annoyed, Zhan Shi De answers in a short of tone voice, "No."

The Captain looks at him and says, "If you need to work something out…I'm here." Zhan Shi De looks at him with a look that if looks could kill, the Captain would be dead. Suddenly the Captain passes the ball to Zhan Shi De, and gets into position.

...

"Feel better?"

Zhan Shi De looks over at the exhausted Captain and panting says, "Yeah…thanks."

"No…problem." After a few minutes, Zhan Shi De gets up, grabs his backpack and walks out of the basketball court, leaving the Captain sitting on the bench alone.

…

"Come in." Zhan Shi De opens the door and enters the roomful of teachers. He closes the door and respectively bows and waits. The Principal of the Police Academy rifles through some papers. "And you are…" Zhan Shi De introduces himself politely.

...

Three hours later, Zhan Shi De finishes the oral test. He walks out the building and takes a cab downtown.

…

"Zhan Shi De! You having the usual?"

Zhan Shi De replies, "Can there be a Yang without a Yin?"

"Aiyo!" Yang looks up in surprise. "Someone is in a good enough mood to make a cold joke about me and my girlfriend! What happened to you? Are you sick?"

Zhan Shi De just smiles. "I'll be having the usual."

"Coming right up." Zhan Shi De takes a seat at a nearby table and waits for his meal.

Yang sets down a bowl in front of Zhan Shi De and sits opposite from him. "So…what's got you in such good form today?" Yang picks up a pair of chopsticks and starts eating.

"I took the oral test today." Zhan Shi De starts to eat.

"Oh." Yang swallows his food. "How'd it go?" Zhan Shi De smiles. "You think you passed?" Yang takes another bite of food.

Swallowing his food Zhan Shi De replies, "They grilled me for three hours…I think I did ok.

"You passed."

"What?"

Yang swallows his food. "If you think you did ok…then that means you did very well…" As Zhan Shi De opens his mouth to protest Yang cuts him off. "…you are your own worst critic Zhan Shi De, take it from me…you passed."

Shaking his head, Zhan Shi De mutters right before he takes another bite of food, "We'll see."

…

Lin Yu Jie feels her phone vibrate. Setting her grocery bags down on a bench, she looks at the text message she received. _Pass._ Smiling, she dials Zhan Shi De's phone number and sits down.

"Hello?"

"So…you only have to take the written exam tomorrow, right?"

"Yes."

"Want to go celebrate for getting so far?"

"I can't."

Lin Yu Jie switches the phone from her one ear to the other. "Why not?"

"I'm studding for the exam tomorrow."

"You've studied for over four years…how much more can you study in one day?"

Lin Yu Jie hears Zhan Shi De sigh. "I know, but…"

After a long pause Lin Yu Jie relents. "Alright! I get it. We'll celebrate after you pass…ok?"

She hears him sigh. "If...Lin Yu Jie... If..."

…

Zhan Shi De enters the room and is directed to a seat. Looking around, he notices that there are two empty desks in front of, behind, and to both sides of every student who is taking the exam. The five teachers hand out the exams one by one after telling the students to wait until they are told to start. The teachers finish passing out the exams. Two of the teachers stay at the back of the room, two others walk to the front, and the last teacher stands at the side. The head teacher looks at the students. "You all know that if anyone is caught cheating, not only will that person be disqualified…but everyone else will have to report back here and retake the exam. In order to cut down on that temptation…we will be taking turns moving about the room." After a brief pause, the head teacher says, "You have two hours. You may begin." All the students turn their papers over and frantically begin. Zhan Shi De waits a moment, takes a deep breath, and turns his exam paper over and begins.

**Ok. I know people are reading this. Silent readers…please review. I would really appreciate it. If anything…just let me know what you like about this story. PLEASE tell me how I'm doing. Constructive criticism is appreciated **


	13. The Wait

Chapter 13

The Wait

"Time." A rustle of papers is heard as the students turn their papers over and the teachers start to collect them. After all the exams are piled on the desk; the head teacher states in a commanding tone, "We will examine these examines. You will all be notified in a few days as to whether or not you have passed. You are all dismissed. All the students stand up and exit the room.

…

"So, you're waiting on the results now right?" Zhan Shi De nods and takes another bite of food. Yang sighs and pokes at his food with his chopsticks.

Zhan Shi De looks up and asks, "What?"

"Oh…nothing much…" Zhan Shi De shrugs and goes back to eating. After a moment, Yang sighs again. Zhan Shi De ignores him after briefly looking at him. Yang sighs again and Zhan Shi De sets his chopsticks down and glares at Yang.

"Say it directly."

Yang looks up from poking at his food and gives Zhan Shi De an innocent look that is quickly shriveled away by Zhan Shi De's glare. Gulping, Yang mumbles, "It's nothing really…" Zhan Shi De's glare intensifies, Yang quickly continues, "…but…if you pass…will you still visit me?" Zhan Shi De smiles and looks down; Yang mumbles, "I told you it was nothing…"

Zhan Shi De looks up and says in an amused tone, "Sure." Yang looks up and grins.

…

Zhan Shi De steps inside his house and takes off his shoes. Just as he goes to put them under the shoe rack, he notices his father's shoes are there. Pausing a moment, Zhan Shi De stands there looking at the shoes. Taking a breath, he places his own under the rack and completely enters the house. On his way to the stairs, he sees the light on in his father's room. Zhan Shi De pauses a moment and then continues up the stairs and to his room.

…

Dr. James walks into the kitchen and sees his son putting ingredients away in the refrigerator. Silently sighing, he sits down at the breakfast bar and opens the newspaper. Zhan Shi De finishes and turns around to see his dad sitting and reading. Swallowing, Zhan Shi De walks out of the kitchen, grabs his bag, goes out the door, and closes it with a soft click.

…

Zhan Shi De twirls a yellow M&M container around in one hand as he reads a book. Right in the middle of reading, he says, "I know you're there Lin Yu Jie."

"How do you always do that?" Lin Yu Jie plops down at on of the outside tables at school. Zhan Shi De just smiles and continues to read. Bored, Lin Yu Jie's attention is grabbed by the twirling container in Zhan Shi De's hand. She looks at it for a second and then looks at Zhan Shi De with a slightly evil/playful smile and lunges for the container. Startled by her sudden motion, Zhan Shi De draws back; and in doing so, unbalances both Lin Yu Jie and himself. They both fall off the bench. Lin Yu Jie lands halfway on Zhan Shi De who had instinctively thrown an arm around her. An awkward moment passes and they both scramble up. Zhan Shi De breaks the uncomfortable silence first.

"You…you ok?"

Lin Yu Jie nods, "And you?" Zhan Shi De nods and another uncomfortable silence comes between them. This time Lin Yu Jie breaks the awkward moment. "Uhhh…so…you like M&Ms?" _Oh that was a stupid question…he only carries that yellow container around with him everywhere he goes. _

"Actually…I am not that fond of them."

Lin Yu Jie gives Zhan Shi De what he has 'affectionately' named the are-you-kidding-me look. "What?"

Zhan Shi De smiles and picks up the M&M container off the ground and sticks one of his hands in his pocket as he starts to pop the lid of the container open and closed. "I really am not a huge chocolate lover." His face becomes serious and he pauses in the popping of the lid. After a moment he continues in a serious tone, "After…after I found out about my disease...I did some research." Zhan Shi De sits back down on the bench and Lin Yu Jie follows his lead. "I found out that chocolate helps to relieve some of the stress that brings on the symptoms."

Lin Yu Jie nods. "So that's why you always carry those M&Ms around." Zhan Shi De nods and they sit in a comfortable silence until the bell rings, signaling the end of break.

…

Zhan Shi De takes a breath and answers his cell phone. "Hello?"

"Hello. Is this…Zhan Shi De?"

"Yes, it is."

"I am calling regarding your exam result."

**Mwahahahaha…Cliffhanger! I have to say that it took me so long because I was stuck on this for a long time as I didn't know how I wanted it to go and because school has started once again. In that light, it might take me a little longer to update. But I will continue to update! Please continue to read and please review my story. Tell me what you like, how I can improve, and just your comments in general are appreciated. Hope you enjoy! p.s. your reviews make me want to update faster…HINT HINT HINT! **


	14. Roommate

Chapter 14

Roommate

The door bursts open and a cheerful voice calls out, "Hey there roomie!" Zhan Shi De turns around from organizing his things in the closet. He takes in the guy's rumpled uniform and disheveled hair. "I'm Yi."

Zhan Shi De nods. "Zhan Shi De."

"Cool!" Yi said as he plopped down a pack on his bed on the other side of the room. He walks out of the room and returns shortly with his family in tow. They chatter as they bring in his stuff and pile it against the wall and on his bed. After they all say goodbye, Yi closes the door and leans against it. "So, are you hungry yet?" Zhan Shi De turns around, raises an eyebrow, and looks pointedly at the clock. Yi grins sheepishly, "My ma says that I've got two hollow legs and a hollow stomach instead of the normal hollow stomach that my brothers have."

Zhan Shi De smiles and stands up, "Alright."

"YES! LET'S GO!" Yi grabs Zhan Shi De by the arm and practically drags him out of their dorm room.

…

"What do you want to eat Zhan Shi De? Chinese? Japanese? Mongolian? Korean? American? Mexican? Italian? Thai? French? Or do you just want to…" Yi jolts to a stop, causing Zhan Shi De to almost crash into him. "Hey! This place is new…lets try it!" Yi pulls Zhan Shi De into the restaurant. Before Zhan Shi De knows where his is being pulled, he is plopped down into a chair and Yi grabs the one and only menu. When the waiter comes back, Yi gives the waiter their orders.

…

"Ahhh!" Zhan Shi De looks over at Yi and shakes his head and goes back to work on his computer. Yi is lying on his bed, stretched out comfortably. "Eh? Zhan Shi De?"

Zhan Shi De continues to work. "Mmm?"

"You have class tomorrow afternoon?" Zhan Shi De just shakes his head no. Yi grins. "Good! We can go eat again!"

…

"Does your life consist of eating?"

Yi looks up and says through his fifth hamburger, "Of course! If I didn't eat I would die of starvation!" Zhan Shi De just looks at Yi's platter, crosses his arms, and leans back in the chair. "Hey? Aren't you going to eat something?"

"No." Yi give Zhan Shi De a worried look and starts to open his mouth to scold him. "I'm going somewhere else to eat. I don't like hamburgers."

At Zhan Shi De's declaration that he doesn't like hamburgers, Yi drops the remains of his own hamburger in shock. "You…you…how could…not…not…like…ham…hamburgers?"

Zhan Shi De smiles, "Do you still have room?"

"Are you kidding? Of course! I still have my stomach to fill up!"

…

"Yang."

Yang looks up from giving a customer their meal. "Zhan Shi De!" He motions for to wait. Yang finishes with the customer and Zhan Shi De and Yi walk up. "You brought company?"

"This is my roommate, Yi. Yi this is Yang."

"Hey there! What's the biggest bowl?" Yang laughs and points to the largest bowl on display. "Great! I'll have three. One of sweet and sour chicken and sweet and sour pork with pan-fried noodles, one with vegetables and three egg rolls with pork fried rice. And…the last one…" Yi looks intently at the menu while both Zhan Shi De and Yang stare at him as if he were crazy. "…ah! I know…hot and sour soup!" Yang nods in a stunned manner and slowly looks over at Zhan Shi De.

"The usual?" Zhan Shi De nods. "Coming up."

…

Inhaling the fragrance of the three steaming bowls in front of him, Yi sighs happily and digs in. Zhan Shi De motions for Yang to pull up a chair and eat along with them. Yi mumbles through a mouthful of hot food, "Wow…good…good…good!"

"What's he muttering about?"

Zhan Shi De swallows his food and looks over at Yang, "He's enjoying you food."

"Ahhh."

…

"Bye-bye Yang! I'll definitely be back for more!"

Yang laughs, "You do that Yi and I'll be in business! Zhan Shi De, keep visiting!

…

"I'm back!" Yi bursts inside his and Zhan Shi De's dorm room and closes the door with his foot. "I have takeout" Yi lifts the four plastic bags up. After a moment of silence, Yi shrugs, lowers the bags, walks the rest of the way inside, sets the bags on his bed, sits down, and suddenly jumps up in shock. "Zhan Shi De! You're sitting on the floor?" When Zhan Shi De doesn't answer, Yi walks over and squats down. "Hey! Wake up! No matter how tired you are you can't sleep on the floor." Suddenly Yi notices that Zhan Shi De is breathing very rapidly and ruggedly. "Are you ok?" He places a hand on Zhan Shi De's arm.

"Don't come near." Zhan Shi De shoves Yi away and almost falls sideways to the floor. Yi reacts quickly, catches Zhan Shi De, and helps him to sit up again.

"Do you have medicine?" Without waiting for Zhan Shi De to respond, Yi rifles through Zhan Shi De's pockets until he finds some pills. Yi unscrews the lid, and takes out a pill, gives it to Zhan Shi De, supports Zhan Shi De and waits for his episode to end.

…

"Are you sure you don't need to go to the hospital?" Zhan Shi De just closes his eyes and sighs. "Or should you contact your dad or…"

"Don't talk about my father Yi." Yi cringes at the force of Zhan Shi De's words and nods rapidly. Fortunately, for Yi Zhan Shi De's phone rings. Zhan Shi De stands up and waves off Yi's help. "I'm fine Yi."He walks over to his desk, picks up his cell phone, and slides it open. "Hello."

"…"

"Hello?"

"..."

"Hello?"

"It's…dark…I…like…the…dark. You?"

"Who are you?"

"It…is…a…large…place." 

"If you are just messing around I am hanging up."

"Please…come…it's…important…" Zhan Shi De slides the phone shut, hanging up on the person.

"Who was that?" Zhan Shi De opens his mouth just as his phone rings again. He slides it open, puts it to his ear, and waits.

"Past…judgment…through…the…hoops…along…the…line…you…know…the…place?"

"Mmm." Zhan Shi De slides the phone shut and places it inside his pocket.

"I'm going out." Yi grabs Zhan Shi De's arm.

"You can't, you just…" Zhan Shi De jerks away, angry.

"Don't tell me what I can't do, Yi." Zhan Shi De strides over to the door and opens it. "And don't tell anyone about my disease." Zhan Shi De slams the door.

**According to **_.com/notes/common_chinese__ **Yi means cheerful. I thought Zhan Shi De's roommate needed to be the extreme opposite of him…just to make the situation a little interesting. By the way…Yi's eating habits were inspired by Wu Chun's passion for any and all food. **

**I'm sorry it is taking me a bit longer to post (I blame school and writer's block…mostly school though) I really like to hear your thoughts. There is no reason to be a silent reader, I believe I have it set up so even those who are not members can leave comments. Pleas do and continue to support this fanfic. **


	15. The Score

Chapter 15

The Score

"I can't believe you actually had to guts to come." Zhan Shi De turns around and sees a group of girls blocking the entrance to the basketball court. When he turns around, he sees a shocked expression sweep over the girls' faces. "Wha…Who are you? What are you doing here?"

Zhan Shi De calmly introduces himself, "I'm Zhan Shi De, and you called me."

One of the girls whispers sarcastically to her friend, "Friendly ain't he?"

"I'm Chao-Xing…I don't think we called you…"

Zhan Shi De recites some of what they said, '"Past judgment through the hoops along the line you know the place?"' Chao-Xing's mouth drops open and then she demands to see Zhan Shi De's phone. He hands it to her and she looks at the memory and sees that it is the exact time that she had placed the call.

"How did I…what's your number?" Zhan Shi De tells her and she looks at her own phone and groans. "I am so sorry, I did not mean to call you…" A thought occurs to her and she asks in a puzzled manner, "How did you know where to meet up at?"

"Through a hoop and along the line is obviously basketball. Judgment either equals court or is a forewarning of judgment to be faced and past indicates that the place to meet up is fairly common and the basketball court is considered a large place."

Chao-Xing asks, "Are you new here?" Zhan Shi De nods. "How long have you been here?"

"Two and a half weeks."

"Wow! I thought I knew of everybody in this school…guess I was wrong huh?" Zhan Shi De's phone rings and he steps off to the side to answer it.

"Hello."

"Zhan Shi De, it's me, Lin Yu Jie."

"Hey."

"Are you alright?"

"Yeah."

"Really?"

"..." Zhan Shi De looks at the group of girls.

"Zhan Shi De?"

"Listen, can I call you back. I'm in the middle of something."

"Sure, no problem! Bye-bye.

"Bye." Zhan Shi De slides his phone closed and walks back to the group of girls.

Chao-Xing apologizes again, "I am so sorry to take up your time, your number differs by just one number and I some how managed to dial it twice. Zhan Shi De nods and he and the group of girls go their own way.

…

"Hey." Yi feels himself being poked in the back and his head snaps up. Yi turns around and sees Zhan Shi De go back to taking notes. Yi grimaces and starts paying attention again.

…

"Yang!" Yang looks up from a book he is reading and sees Yi running towards him. Yi skids to a stop in front of Yang's stall. "Hey there! Can I order the three-person meal please?

Yang grins, "Sure, no problem. Have a seat!" Yi sits down and Yang starts to cook. "So…what's Zhan Shi De busy with today?

"I don't know…I couldn't find him anywhere. That's one of the reasons I'm here…to look for him."

Yang sets four different dishes of food in front of Yi, who immediately digs in. "And the other reason…"

Through a mouthful of food, Yi replies, "I'm hungry. You have good food." He swallows. "Must I say more?"

…

"I haven't seen you in a while Zhan Shi De…how have you been?"

Zhan Shi De leans his head against a tree and looks up at the sky. "Ok…you?"

Lin Yu Jie holds her hand out and wiggles it back and forth sideways. "Neh, I've been better." She sits down next to Zhan Shi De and a comfortable silence comes between them. Zhan Shi De's phone rings and he takes it out of his pocket and slides it open.

"Hello?"

"Zhan Shi De." Zhan Shi De's face becomes hard and Lin Yu Jie looks at him with a puzzled look on her face as he stands up and strides a ways away from her.

"Yes."

"I received a letter from the Police Academy."

"…"

"You got in?"

"Yes."

"Good. I will wire some money to pay for some movers to move your stuff from…" 

"I already moved."

"What?"

"I have been here for about two weeks."

"Oh…well…if you need anything, you know you can always call my secretary and she will…"

"Listen, dad, I have to go. Bye." Zhan Shi De slides his phone shut, turns it off, takes a deep breath, and lets it out in a huge whoosh.

Lin Yu Jie gets up and walks over. "Hey. I've been wanting to share something with you for sometime." She looks at him to see if he is going to be distracted by curiosity. Zhan Shi De slightly turns his head without meaning to and Lin Yu Jie smiles, grabs his hand and pulls him along behind her. "Come on."

"Where are we going?" Zhan Shi De asks in a slightly shocked tone.

Laughing, Lin Yu Jie replies, "You will see when we get there."

…

"Why are we at your school?"

"It's not just mine, it's also your old school…and you'll see in a minute." Lin Yu Jie leads Zhan Shi De along several halls and finally stops in front of a room. She carefully opens the door and peeks in. Seeing no one there, she opens the door all the way and motions Zhan Shi De to come in. Zhan Shi De walks inside and the first thing he sees is a white grand piano. He stops and looks from the piano to Lin Yu Jie. Lin Yu Jie smiles at him. "Why don't you sit down. The room is for just about anyone to use. He sits down at the piano and watches her lift up a case and bring a music stand closer to the piano. Zhan Shi De watches Lin Yu Jie open the case and take out a flute.

"You play the flute?"

Lin Yu Jie nods as she takes out two music scores. "Here!" She holds out one of the scores to Zhan Shi De, who slowly reaches out and takes it. "I found a piano and a flute duet a few days ago." She looks at Zhan Shi De's expressionless face. "Uh…if you don't want to, it's ok." Zhan She De says nothing; he just opens the music score up and looks through it intently.

"Where did you get this?"

Lin Yu Jie frowns. "I found it in a stack of music scores that is made available to the students. Some of them are bought and some are donated. Why do you ask?"

Zhan Shi De says in a slightly forced tone. "No reason." He flips back to the first page and places it, almost reverently, down on the piano's built in music stand. "Ready?"

Lin Yu Jie smiles and opens hers up to the first page as well. "Ready."

…

"Aiyo…Zhan Shi De. Where have you been? Don't you know how late it is? Zhan Shi De closes the door to the dorm room, takes off his shoes, walks over to his bed, and sits down on it. "Hey!" Yi sits on his own bed and asks, "Do you know that if you were a few minutes later, they would have closed the campus down and you wouldn't have been able to get back in?"

Zhan Shi De just nods and gets back up, grabs a small pile of stuff, and says, "I'll see you in a few Yi."

"Ok, but I'm turning the lights off so I can sleep."

"I know." Zhan Shi De holds up a flashlight." He turns around to open the door.

"Um..."

Zhan Shi De turns back around. "What?"

"Uh…just out of curiosity…why don't you want me to talk about…you know…" Yi lets his question drop off.

Zhan Shi De looks at Yi and says in a level tone. "I don't want anyone to look down on me because of my disease." Yi nods and Zhan Shi De leaves the room.

…

Zhan Shi De turns over in his bed onto his back.

**Flashback**

"_I found a piano and a flute duet a few days ago."_

"_Where did you get this?" _

"_I found it in a stack of music scores that is made available to the students. Some of them are bought and some are donated. Why do you ask?"_

"_No reason."_

**End of Flashback**

_Why that music score…out of all of the ones to chose from…why that one?_

**According to **__** Chao-Xing means Morning Star…just thought someone might be interested…**


	16. The Assignment

Chapter 16

The Assignment

"This week's assignment is to accompany a policeman and go with them on their rounds." The class becomes excited and the teacher has to calm them down. "I will want a full and detailed work on the entire assignment. Listen carefully." The class becomes really quiet when they hear his tone of voice. "Whatever they tell, you to do you do. If they tell you to get down, you get down. If they tell you to stay where you are, you stay where you are. You are not to get involved in any situations that may pop up if it is in your power to avoid them. Do you hear me?" The entire class solemnly promises the teacher that they will in unison. The teacher then tells some more details about the assignment. "I have assigned each of you to a person and it is up to you to contact them and make your three day appointments with them. Now will you please come up one at a time so I can give you the information." A line forms quickly. Yi is one of the first to get his information. Excited, Yi immediately tries to leave the room to contact his person and the teacher has to practically threaten Yi with detention to make him stay inside. Zhan Shi De faintly smiles at Yi. Yi finally relents and comes to where Zhan Shi De is sitting.

"Why are you still here? Come on!" Zhan Shi De is practically dragged out of his seat by Yi and forced to stand in line prematurely. Finally it's his turn.

"Zhan Shi De…ah…here it is." The teacher hands a paper to Zhan Shi De. Zhan Shi De reads it and immediately hands it back to the teacher. "What's wrong? Did I give you the wrong paper?"

"I can not accept this as my assignment."

The teacher looks at him shocked that he would refuse. "Why not?"

Zhan Shi De swallows. "I have my reasons…could you just assign me a different person please?"

"Not without a reasonable explanation." The other students have tuned into their conversation by now and Yi is tugging on Zhan Shi De's sleeve to signal him to let it drop.

Zhan Shi De looks straight into the teacher's eyes and says in a clear, cold, hard voice. "He's my father."

…

"He is Dr. James' son?"

"I'm telling you the truth! I heard those words come right out of Zhan Shi De's mouth."

"Man…no wonder he scored the highest, he inherited his father's brains."

"Idiot. Being a genius is not genetic…how'd you even pass the exams anyway?"

Yi comes sliding into the classroom with his eyes squinted shut. '"_The fun has arrived!_ Thankyouverymuch"' Opening his eyes he sees everyone staring at him. He immediately turns bright red, turns around and yells. "YOU SAID NO ONE WAS IN HERE." Zhan Shi De walks past Yi and into the classroom.

"I said, _usually_ no one is in here at this time…but you tuned in too late and zoned out too early; therefore you only caught the middle part of the sentence." Zhan Shi De sits down in a row in the furthest seat away from the door and in the back. Yi, still embarrassed, takes his seat in front of Zhan Shi De.

The teacher asks, "Yi…why do you do the things you do?" Before Yi can answer, the teacher holds up a hand and says, "Never mind Yi…I don't want to go into psychology at the moment…we'll save that for another time."

Yi stands up and objects. "Lao Ba! I'm the way I am because of you, so if you insult me, you are actually…" Yi looks around and realizes where he is. "Hehe…we'll continue this later." He sits down and class starts.

…

_*Slap* _At the sound of the slap, Yi turns around with his mouth full of rice and stares at a guy getting slapped by the most popular girl in Police Academy.

"Who do you think you are? Calvin Chen of Fahrenheit?" With that, the girl walks away leaving the guy standing there stunned.

"I…am…Calvin…Chen…of…Fahrenheit…" Suddenly Yi pops up right in front of him

"Hi! I'm Yi!" Calvin jumps backwards and yelps in surprise, Yi asks "You're Calvin Chen of Fahrenheit right?" Calvin nods slowly and Yi grins, "Good, lets eat!" He grabs Calvin and they go to the cafeteria.

…

"…and after one year…one year, I can walk down the street and no one recognizes me…I don't know if I should be glad or not." Calvin looks at Yi eating his 10th hotdog with everything on it and Calvin comments. "Yi…you eat like my band-mate Wu Chun…that's kind of disturbing."

Yi speaks around a mouthful of hotdog, "I can't help it if I've got two hollow legs and a hollow stomach…[swallows food]…besides, I burn it off anyway."

"What on earth could possibly burn off that amount of food..."

Yi laughs, "I..." _BRING….BRING…BRING…._ Yi looks at the clock in shock and exclaims, "Aiyo! I'm gonna be late!" Yi stuffs the rest of the hotdog in his mouth, grabs his trash, and mumbles through a full mouth as he runs off, "Nice meeting you!" Calvin laughs and waves byebye to Yi and continues his meal alone.

…

"So, did the teacher accept your reasons?" Yi is lying on his bed on his stomach, ankles crossed.

"Yes."

"Good." A moment passes. "Hey?"

"Mm?"

"Are you hungry Zhan Shi De?" Zhan Shi De just shakes his head no and continues to study. "Ok..." Yi hops up and shoves his feet into his shoes. "I'll be back!" He goes out and closes the door.

…

_Taptaptaptaptaptap._ Zhan Shi De gets up, walks over to the door, opens it, and exclaims in a shocked tone "What on earth…?"

**Hmmmm….what does Zhan Shi De see? I'll have to figure that out later lol! When I do I'll post it, but I thought it's been such a long time since I've posted anything that I better cut the chapter here. BTW…do you guys like Yi?**

**Underlined and in '"…"' is a quote from Turk from Disney's Tarzan. (It seemed to fit Yi perfectly). For those of you who don't know…Lao Ba basically means "old dad"…there you go! Hehehe!**

**I don't want anything to happen to Fahrenheit, I just put that in here so I could put Calvin in here and so Wu Chun would be mentioned again! Mwahaha…(insert evil chuckle here)…**

_******PLEASE COMMENT******_


	17. Details of Lucifer Begins

Chapter 17

Details of Lucifer Begins

Zhan Shi De stands just inside his dorm room, staring outside. "Yi? What on earth happened to you?" Yi looks down at himself and then looks up at Zhan Shi De and smiles a sheepish grin.

"Hehe! I work at the specialty Twinkie shop downtown."

"I know…but…why are you wearing a giant Twinkie costume?"

"Oh! That's because today was a special deal on all flavors of Twinkies! I stood outside and directed people to our store! It was fun!" Zhan Shi De gives Yi a look. _Do I want to know what's in the bags?_

"Oh! And I bought a bunch of Twinkies as they were on sale; and I got an employee discount as well!" Yi comes into the room and sets down four bags of Twinkies on the floor next to his bed.

"Did your work schedule change?"

"NO, someone called in sick and I got a call as I was eating dinner at Yang's place…so I finished eating and went to help out. What did you do while I was gone?"

"Study."

"Oh."

…

"You do know that eating that many Twinkies will make you sick."

Yi replies, "I never have…do you want a Twinkie Zhan Shi De?"

Zhan Shi De looks at Yi starting on the third grocery bag of Twinkies, gags, and says, "I'll pass."

"Ok…more for me!"

…

Zhan Shi De is reading by the light of a book light when he suddenly hears a voice speak in a Scottish/Irish tone, "If Yi is sad or if Yi is lonely…or if Yi is depressed…have a Twinkie." Zhan Shi De looks over at the spot where the voice is coming from, gets up, walks over to where Yi is sleeping, and shakes him by the shoulder. Yi talks in his sleep again in the same tone, ""If Yi is sad or if Yi is lonely…or if Yi is depressed…have a Twinkie." Zhan She De stifles his laughter, grabs his phone, and shakes Yi once more and takes a video of Yi sleep talking about Twinkies in a Scottish/Irish tone of voice.

…

Zhan Shi De stands next to Yi's bed and looks down. Yi is hanging halfway out of his bed upside down. Snoring, Yi has a strong, almost superhuman grip on his Twinkie costume. Zhan Shi De shakes Yi by the shoulder Yi mumbles,

"Maaaaa…lemme sleep five more minutes." Zhan Shi De shakes Yi harder and Yi cracks open an eye and mumbles in an irritated tone, "Whaaadaaayaaawaaant?"

"You are going to be late for you Shadowing Project Yi." Yi falls out of his bed and scrambles to his feet, his hair sticks almost straight up and it sways as he flops on his stomach onto his bed and reaches for the alarm clock on the shelf. He lets out a horrified cry and starts to run around crazily getting ready. After three minutes, he yells a thanks as he bolts out the door.

…

_Buzz…buzz…buzz… _Zhan Shi De slide his phone open and reads the text. His eyes darken in anticipation as he replies with another text. He slides the phone shut, puts it in his pocket, grabs his laptop bag, and walks out of his dorm room.

…

Lin Yu Jie sneaks up on an intently typing Zhan Shi De and puts her hands over his eyes. '"I have already set the user name and password for the new game. Guess"'

Zhan Shi De gently replies, '"Alright. How?"'

'"Close your eyes and don't look."'

'"Ok."' Lin Yu Jie takes her hands away from Zhan Shi De's eyes, picks up a flute from the bench that Zhan Shi De is sitting on, and starts to play a tune. Zhan Shi De smiles and listens until the music stops.

'"Ok, now. Now you can open your eyes and enter the correct username and password."'

Zhan Shi De replies, '"There's no need, I can do it with my eyes closed."' With his eyes closed, Zhan Shi De types in the username and password, hits the enter button, and then opens his eyes. He looks at the web page and nods in satisfaction. Lin Yu Jie asks,

"What do you want to write as the message on the page?" Zhan Shi De turns his head, looks at Lin Yu Jie, turns back to the computer, and starts to type. Lin Yu Jie looks on. When Zhan Shi De is finished he takes his fingers from the keyboard.

"Well?" Lin Yu Jie reads what he typed, makes a few corrections, and then asks,

"Who is the first player this time around?" Zhan Shi De Smiles, logs onto a fake e-mail account, types a message, and sends it.

**Ok! First off, lines within double quotes '" "' are again directly quoted from an English subbing of Pi Li MIT. **

**I'm so sorry that it has taken me forever to post (school is a killer)…anyway, here you go and I am trying to finish this…my goal was to have it under 20 but….we're gonna have to shoot for the new goal of under 30…I think lol! This fanfic has it's own life and until it decides that it has everything in it that it needs…it will remain alive. **

**Please keep reading this and PLEASE COMMENT! Really…I wanna know what you think about this!**


	18. Getting Out of Hand

Chapter 18

Getting Out of Hand

Zhan Shi De walks down a path that leads back to his dorm room when a girl collides into him and they both crash to the ground. Zhan Shi De immediately gets up and goes over to the girl. "Are you ok?" He helps her up and that is when he realizes who it is. "Chao-Xing?" She looks up at him and upon recognizing him, she bursts out into tears and almost knocks him off balance. His arms instinctively go around her as he keeps both of them from falling to the ground again. Awkwardly, he pats her back. "You ok?" Sobbing, Chao-Xing shakes her head no.

…

"…here it is." Chao-Xing hands over her phone to Zhan Shi De and he reads the first e-mail message out loud.

_ In order to save us, God sent down his angels. Angels then told everyone if you believe in us, then  you will live forever. If you don't, then you will go to hell. Therefore the game of Lucifer saving people begun._

Zhan Shi De looks at Chao-Xing, in a puzzled manner. She says, "There's another one." Zhan Shi De opens the next e-mail message and reads it out loud as well.

_ People didn't want to believe in angels, Therefore they hung the angel on a cross. So the angel lost his feathers  and became Hell's Angel. So he decided to let people sell their souls for immortality. That's part one of  Lucifer. When a good for nothing body falls from the heavens, his soul will achieve immortality._

In a trembling voice Chao-Xing says, "I didn't know what to do. I ignored the first message and then this one came in. I'm really scared Zhan Shi De." Zhan Shi De looks at her and then back at the phone confused. "Can…can you help me?"

Zhan Shi De looks up sharply at Chao-Xing. "Why me?"

In a small scared voice she answers, "You're Dr. James' son, you're a genius, and…" She pauses.

"And?"

Chao-Xing blushes and answers in a small and shy voice, "…and…wo…wo…wo chao xi haun ni." She looks down and turns even a brighter shade of red. Zhan Shi De looks at her shocked. He stands up and walks a few steps away from her, clears his throat, and says,

"I…I already have a girlfriend." He is shocked when he feels Chao-Xing slip her arms around him.

"It's ok." Zhan Shi De reaches down to take her arms away. "Please…" Zhan Shi De pauses. "Even…even if you already have a girlfriend…can you help me?" Zhan Shi De stands still. "Please?"

Down the path, a person is watching Zhan Shi De and Chao-Xing. Their hands clench into fists and they walk away, unable to watch them any longer.

…

Zhan Shi De paces up and down in front of Lin Yu Jie's new all girl school (that she recently transferred to just so she could be further away from home [and closer to Zhan Shi De],) waiting for school to get out. The bell rings and he stops pacing and he starts to search for Lin Yu Jie. Finally seeing her walk out of the building, he walks towards her. Shocked at seeing Zhan Shi De at her school, Lin Yu Jie says goodbye to her friends and walks towards him. When they get within talking distance, Lin Yu Jie stops walking, but Zhan Shi De continues until he is just a foot away. "We need to talk."

…

"What!" Lin Yu Jie sits down on a bench in a hidden place in a park. Zhan Shi De is already leaning against a wooden fence.

"I know…its getting too big." He sighs and puts his hands in his pockets. "Perhaps we should end the game before something really big happens.

"No!" Lin Yu Jie turns and looks at him. "We've been playing this game ever since we told each other about how our families have betrayed us…" Zhan Shi De interrupts.

"And look! Look how they keep treating up! Have they noticed anything? No! Have they cared for us? No!" Zhan Shi De turns and begins to punch the fence in frustration. Lin Yu Jie jumps up.

"DON"T!" Lin Yu Jie rushes over and grabs Zhan Shi De's arm to stop him from harming himself further. He looks at her and his face changes from an infuriated expression to an odd expression and he hears her say in an echoed tone. "Zhan Shi De, we need to hold together on this." He sees two Lin Yu Jies and feels a sharp pain in his head. He sees a flash and sees himself meeting with Chao-Xing, another flash and he sees the music score that he had played a duet with Lin Yu Jie, yet another flash and he sees himself refusing to shadow his father. "Zhan Shi De?" Zhan Shi De shakes his head. "Zhan Shi De? Are you ok?" Zhan Shi De slowly sinks to the ground, using the fence at his back as a support. Lin Yu Jie quickly crouches down beside Zhan Shi De and searches inside of his pockets, looking for his medicine. "I can't find it!" She looks at Zhan Shi De and says in a frantic tone, "Wo gai zen me ban?"

**Fo those who want to know…wo chao xi huan ni means I really like you. I just thought it would fit better in this fanfic if it was in Chinese. Also it seems like it would be more effective in Chinese and less cheesy lol**

**Also, wo gai zen me ban means what should I do (at least that's what my friend tells me lol).**

**Lines that are **_Italicized and underlined _**are directly taken from an English subbing of Pi Li MIT. **


	19. Shadowing

Chapter 19

Shadowing

Lin Yu Jie helps Zhan Shi De to sit up after the worst part is over. He moans and holds his head. Lin Yu Jie looks at his hand and gasps. She grabs her purse and rummages through it, finds a package of tissues, opens it, grabs Zhan Shi De's hand, and presses the tissues to it. Zhan Shi De regains himself from his episode, looks down, and sees his blood soaking the tissues. He looks at Lin Yu Jie and she looks back at him.

…

"You're back!" Zhan Shi De walks into his and Yi's dorm room, takes off his shoes, and sits on his bed. Yi notices the bandage on Zhan Shi De's hand. "DID YOU GET INTO A FIGHT?" Zhan Shi De just gives Yi a look like do-I-look-like-the-kind-of-person-to-get-into-fights. Yi backs off and they both prepare for bed.

…

_ This is part 2nd of Lucifer. When the angered body gets baptized, the soul will get immortalized._

Receiving the e-mail, the person copies the content of the e-mail and sends it as a text through a false e-mail account. Finished, the person leans back against the chair and drums their fingers on the desk.

…

Zhan Shi De and Yi are walking on a path and they turn a corner. They halt at what they see. Zhan Shi De breaks into a run and goes up to the crowd gathered there. "What happened?" Another student answers him,

"Apparently a girl tried to commit suicide by drowning herself, fortunately she was rescued by that guy." The student points and Zhan Shi De looks over and sees a guy, dripping wet with a towel about him, being questioned by the police. Yi comes up and says,

"I heard someone say that the girl was Chao-Xing…" Before he says anything else, Yi notices that Zhan Shi De's face has gone white. "Are you ok?" Zhan Shi De just turns around and walks away. Yi tries to follow, but is detained by another student who starts to discuss the attempted suicide with him.

…

Zhan Shi De yells into the phone, ".WELL DID YOU? DID YOU? WEI? WEI?"

…

"Ni hao, I am Zhan Shi De." Zhan Shi De politely introduces himself to the police officer that he is shadowing.

"Ni hao, I'm Officer Li." He motions for Zhan Shi De to sit in the chair next to his cubical office. After Zhan Shi De sits, the officer hands him a clipboard and tells him to sigh. Zhan Shi De takes his time and reads the whole paper before he signs it and hands it back to the officer. "Good. Well, its just about time for me to go on patrol…and as this is an assignment for your school; you are allowed to see firsthand what we do when we are out on patrol."

…

"So, .have you heard of Dr. James?" Zhan Shi De stiffens visibly in the passenger seat.

"Yes."

Officer Li glances over at Zhan Shi De's tone of voice, and then puts his attention back to the road. "I guess it is hard to not hear of him, being that he is one of the best detectives that we have out there." Zhan Shi De says nothing and looks straight ahead.

**Wei is how you say hello on the phone in Taiwan, at least in one tone lol (I'm not an expert on Chinese, I just go by what I've seen/heard in dramas and by the internet.**

**Ni hao is how one says hello in person. I guess the only difference is that ni hao is more polite then wei…I'm just guessing lol!**

**Lines that are **_Italicized and underlined _**are directly taken from an English subbing of Pi Li MIT.**

**Please comment. I would really like some thoughts on this.**


	20. The Situation

Chapter 20

The Situation

_287 do you copy. Over. _

Officer Li picks up the radio and answers, "I copy. Over.

_There's a situation at Xiao Bao, the owner wants you to check it out. Over._

"I'm on my way. Over." Officer Li puts the radio down." He says to Zhan Shi De. "Although this call is a check up, I want you to stay in the car. Ok?"

Zhan Shi De answers without hesitating, "Yes sir."

…

Officer Li pulls up into Xiao Bao's parking lot. He looks through the glass windows of the jewelry store from his car. Unbuckling his seatbelt, he again instructs Zhan Shi De to stay in the car for safety's sake, and gets out. Officer Li gets about halfway to the store when a shot is fired and he goes down. Zhan Shi De sits still in the police car ,shocked, for a moment until he sees Officer Li drag himself behind another car to take shelter; then Zhan Shi De springs into action. He pushes the button that operates the radio in the police car, Zhan Shi De calls out for help.

"Is anyone there. Over?"

_Yes, 287 we copy. Over_

"Officer Li is down. Over.

"_Who am I speaking to. Over._

"I'm Zhan Shi De, a student shadowing Officer Li. We are at Xiao Bao. He's shot. Over.

_We're sending backup. Stay where you are. I repeat, stay where you are. Over._

"Over and out." Zhan Shi De hangs up and looks to see how Officer Li is doing. His eyes widen when he sees that Officer Li is not moving. Not thinking twice, Zhan Shi De unbuckles himself, leans over to the drivers side, pops the trunk, opens the door, and scrambles out and around the back of the police car. He looks in the trunk and sees a spare bulletproof vest and a first aid kit.

…

Officer Li wakes up and sees Zhan Shi De crouching over him, attending to his wound. "You ok Officer Li?" He looks up at Zhan Shi De and pulls him down further behind the car and yells at him.

"DID I NOT TELL YOU TO STAY IN THE CAR KID? DID I NOT MAKE MYSELF CLEAR ENOUGH? Zhan Shi De calmly responds.

" Things changed when you got shot Officer Li. What do you expect me to do Let you bleed to death? A female's scream and a gunshot interrupts Zhan Shi De and Officer Li's argument. They both jerk and look around the car at the store. They see a figure all in black holding a gun at the window.

…

"I DON'T CARE. YOU'RE NOT GOING IN AND THAT IS FINAL." Zhan Shi De rolls his eyes.

"And what do you suggest? You? Please, you can't even stand, there is no backup…I am the closest thing to backup there is!" Officer Li just looks at Zhan Shi De.

"I CAN'T LET YOU GO IN THERE KID! YOU ARE **NOT **A POLICE OFFICER." Zhan Shi De looks at him and is about to argue, when he suddenly concedes.

"You're right, you can't let me go in…" Zhan Shi De partly stands up, keeping the car between him and the store, and starts to back up. Officer Li yells at him.

"DON'T YOU DARE ZHAN SHI DE!" Getting a determined look on his face, Zhan Shi De turns around and makes his way back to the police car in a zigzagged manner. "ZHAN SHI DE!"

**Hehehe! The style of this story kinda changed from the tone of the other chapters lol! Oh well…hope you guys don't mind a bit of a change! **


	21. Willing Hostage

Chapter 21

Willing Hostage

The police car slowly pulls up until the person dressed all in black appears at the window holding a gun to a girl's head. Zhan Shi De breaks and turns off the car engine, opens the door, and steps out.

"ARE YOU CRAZY ZHAN SHI DE? GET BACK IN THE CAR! THAT'S AN ORDER." Zhan Shi De ignores Officer Li and calls out through a megaphone,

"IS EVEYONE OK?" The person is taken back by Zhan Shi De's first question and moves away from the window. A moment later, a girl appears nervously at the window and the person in black motions to her with their head. The girl

disappears and then reappears holding a large wipe-off board and begins to write. She holds it up and Zhan Shi De reads it.

_Everyone's fine…for now._

"SEND OUT THE HOSTIGES AND WE CAN LET UP ON YOUR SENTENCE." The person appears in the window again and shakes their head sideways. "OK, WHAT DO YOU WANT?" The person motions for someone to come up to the window, they hand her something and she begins to write shakily. After a moment, she holds up a sigh that reads.

_I'm waiting for you Zhan Shi De _

Zhan Shi De is shocked. "HOW DO YOU KNOW ME?" The person turns their head to the girl and she begins to write again.

_Come in and I'll tell you._

Zhan Shi De shakes his head and says, "WHY DON'T YOU SEND THEM OUT FIRST?." The person motions to the girls and she writes.

_I'm not dumb, I wouldn't have any hostages left. _

"IF YOU SEND THEM OUT…I'LL EXCHANGE WITH THEM." The person looks at Zhan Shi De and then at the girl. She writes something else on another huge piece of paper.

_ Alright…but the gun will be pointed at them…and I'm not afraid to shoot._

…

The person has Zhan Shi De sit in a chair and says in an eerie tone,

_ This is the 3rd part of Lucifer. When the proud person learn to behave like a dog, His soul will leave hell  suddenly and go to heaven. _

Zhan Shi De looks up sharply. "Ni shi shei? The person laughs and points the gun at Zhan Shi De and motions for him to get up from the chair and face the wall.

**Bao (according to **_**.**_**) means Precious Treasure, and of course, if you add Xiao to the beginning; it means Little Precious Treasure or something like that lol! Again, I'm not an expert, I'm just kinda winging it on this one lol!**

**Lines that are **_Italicized and underlined _**are directly taken from an English subbing of Pi Li MIT.**

**According to my friend, ni shi shei means, Who are you? I have heard this used in dramas before (ok…a ton lol)**

**I know these chapters are short, but I'm kinda dragging my fingers in finishing this as when this is completed…my favorite character (yes…I admit it…its not Zhan Shi De in this fanfic anymore…its Yi) will disappear *sniff* **


	22. Prisoner

Chapter 22

Prisoner

After Officer Li tells the former hostages to wait behind another car, he watches the jewelry store helplessly. _I already called it in. Why did this obscure location have to be picked for Zhan Shi De's test? And why did it go sour? _His attention is caught as he sees two figures exit. _Oh no…._ Officer Li sees Zhan Shi De blindfolded and hands tied behind his back walking in front of the masked person in black who makes it clear that they have a gun pointed at Zhan Shi De. The person guides Zhan Shi De into a car that has no license plates, gets in the car, and drives off.

…

Zhan Shi De's head flops forward at the sudden stop of the car. He hears a door open and then his door is opened and he is pulled out of the vehicle and pushed into another. He fells the car go into motion again. _Great, I don't know where I am being taken, I don't know who this person is. I don't even know what kind of vehicle I am in at the moment. Fortunately, I still wear the watch my father gave me. I am so glad I never got around to replacing it. _Zhan Shi De fingers the watch on his wrist as he waits for them to get to…wherever they are going.

…

"Sir?"

"What is it?"

"I'm sorry to bother you…but the police are on the phone." Dr. James looks up from his paperwork and looks at his secretary.

"Just tell them that I'm not here…I'm swamped." His secretary nods, turns around, and tells them and listens. She turns back around and puts her hand over the mouthpiece.

"They say that it is urgent and that they need to talk to you personally." Dr. James sighs, and holds his hand out for the phone. Upon giving the phone to Dr. James, the secretary walks out and closes the door to his office.

"Wei?"

"Dr. James?"

"Speaking."

We need you to come in now."

"I'm really tied up at the moment, can it wait." There is a pause in the conversation, then the officer on the phone speaks.

"Are you sitting down sir?"

"Yes…why?"

"I'm afraid I have some bad news." The officer takes a breath. "You're son has been taken hostage."

…

Zhan Shi De is half thrown to the ground. Surprisingly, he finds the landing soft. He carefully sits himself up and listens intently. "Ni shi shei?" Zhan Shi De is met with silence. He jumps when a door slams shut which is followed by laughter.

"The great Dr. James' son is right here…and no one knows where he is but me." The person leans forward and says. "Even Zhan Shi De doesn't know where he is and he is right here." At this, the person laughs manically. Zhan Shi De clenches his teeth at the grating sound of the person's laughter.

…

"I'm so sorry Dr. James, there is no excuse." Dr. James looks at Officer Li and closes his eyes.

"It's not your fault officer. Take care of yourself." The paramedics load Officer Lin into the ambulance and they drive off. Dr. James turns around and walks slowly away.

…

_I wonder if he will even think of the watch…it has been so long…_

**Flashback**

_Zhan Shi De takes the box that his mother holds out to him. To Zhan Shi De. From your father. _

"_Go on…open it!" Zhan Shi De looks at his mother and begins to open the box. Upon opening it, Zhan Shi De discovers a very nice looking watch and an explanation of its functions. Excited he points out to his mom one of the functions of the chip which is a locater chip. She smiles. "It is a very nice feature, just think, if you are ever lost, we can locate you through this watch!" Zhan Shi De nods and his mother smiles and says, "I don't think my gift can top this one…perhaps you don't want…" Zhan Shi De shakes his head._

"_Ma!"_

"_Ok ok!" His mom hands him a flat package. "Open it!" Zhan Shi De opens it, and freezes at what he sees._

"_Ma!"_

"_Is it ok? Do you like it?" Zhan Shi De says nothing, puts the opened package down and pulls his mom into a hug. "Happy birthday Zhan Shi De!"_

"_Xie xie ni!"_

**End of Flashback**

Zhan Shi De slightly smiles at the memory and another one comes to him.

**Flashback**

"_I found a piano and a flute duet a few days ago."_

"_Where did you get this?" _

"_I found it in a stack of music scores that is made available to the students. Some of them are bought and some are donated. Why do you ask?"_

"_No reason."_

**End of Flashback**

_Why did I not tell Lin Yu Jie why it was important…perhaps its because I didn't want her to be disappointed…why am I thinking of these thinks now? _Zhan Shi De listens to his surroundings intently and for a few minutes. _I don't hear anyone…but I have to make sure. I only get one chance. _He listens again. _Now! _He slips his hands out of the rope, takes the blindfold off, and looks around. Seeing no one, he stands up and goes to the door. Hearing footsteps, he moves so he is out of direct sight of the door when it opens. Suddenly he hears a female's voice.

"LET ME GO!" Hearing them reach the door, Zhan Shi De makes a quick decision, runs back to where he had been, puts the blindfold back on (but makes it so he can see out of it a bit), and wraps the rope around his hands just as the door opens. 

**Wei is how you say hello on the phone in Taiwan. **

**How is it? Do you guys like the new tone? How am I doing? Is anyone even reading this anymore? PLEASE COMMENT!**


	23. Discovered

Chapter 23

Discovered

Chao-Xing is pushed inside the room and a person follows her and closes the door. Chao-Xing turns around and begins to scold the person. "Jing? Why are you doing this?" Zhan Shi De slightly turns his head and finally is able to see the features of the person. He frowns as he doesn't recognize him.

"You know why Chao-Xing!" Jing points over to Zhan Shi De and Chao-Xing gasps and runs over to Zhan Shi De.

"You ok?" She takes the blindfold off of him and goes to untie his hands when she notices that they are just loosely wrapped around his hands.

…

"We have the location."

"Alright, let's get to it then."

Dr. James sighs in relief. _I'm so glad I remembered the watch that I gave Zhan Shi De has a tracking devise. _He gets into his car and starts it. _I just hope it's not too late._ He drives off and follows the flashing yet silent police cars down the road.

…

The door closes and Zhan Shi De and Chao-Xing are left alone inside the room. They hear Jing lock the door and walk away. Zhan Shi Di stands up and starts to look around the room. _No windows, one door, and nothing to use as a weapon. Come to think of it…_Zhan Shi De stops walking around. _There are no pieces of furniture in this room. _He walks over to the door and tries the knob just in case; it doesn't turn. Zhan Shi De jiggles the knob in hopes that the lock is cheap and it will come unlocked, but it doesn't. He sighs and walks back to the mattress that is on the floor and says out loud, but quietly, "What is going on?"

"What did you say?" Zhan Shi De looks up at Chao-Xing who walks over and sits down. Zhan Shi De just looks away.

"Nothing." They sit and wait.

…

The police cars pull up to the abandoned farmhouse and see a figure in black run inside. Immediately the police turn on their sirens and jump out of the car.

…

Zhan Shi De and Chao-Xing jump when they suddenly hear a police siren. They look at each other and almost simultaneously stand up. They hear footsteps and Zhan Shi De strides over to the door and motions Chao-Xing to stay back. The door unlocks and opens. Jing steps through the door and is taken by surprise by Zhan Shi De who manages to take him down. Chao-Xing is stunned until Zhan Shi De yells for her to go. She rushes out.

…

The police are hesitant to rush in as they know that the person could be holding Zhan Shi De hostage. They are startled when they see a girl come running out and are even more startled to see a guy run after her, halt, and turn back inside. The girl runs to the police and inform them, panting, that Zhan Shi De is still inside.

…

Zhan Shi De is carefully walking out when he is confronted by Jing. "How do they know where we are?" Zhan Shi De just looks at him and asks a question himself.

"Why? I do not understand. I do not even know you." Jing looks at him with a hateful expression.

"You're a cheater!" Taken back Zhan Shi De, puzzled, responds.

"WHAT?"

"Oh please…I don't really mind if you two time, as long as it is not with my girl…"

"Two timer…?"

"I DIDN'T FINISH!" Zhan Shi De silences himself and listens. "That day, I going to meet her…and I over heard her talking about meeting you in the basketball court with her friends; yet she did not even mention your name to me. I started to follow Chao-Xing around after she started making up dumb excuse about not being able to meet with me." Jing takes a deep breath and starts to relate what he saw. "I saw Chao-Xing put her arms around you." Barely controlling his anger, Jing looks at Zhan Shi De with hate burning in his eyes. "And…you…accepted…her." Zhan Shi De looks at Jing and remembers. Zhan Shi De looks down, smiles, and looks back up at Jing.

"That day, Chao-Xing showed me some suspicious text messages and wanted my help."

"Is that all?" Zhan Shi De pauses and Jing just about loses it. "WHAT ELSE HAPPENED BETWEEN YOU TWO? TELL ME." Jing strides over and starts to shake Zhan Shi De. "TELL ME! SAY IT! SAY IT!" Suddenly Zhan Shi De pushes Jing away. Jing falls to the ground and gets up mad and is about to hit Zhan Shi De, when he notices that Zhan Shi De is already on his knees and is holding his head. Jing hesitates and his eyes widen in horror as Zhan Shi De moans, falls over onto his side, and writhes in pain on the floor.

**Hehe! I love to break these chapters us at the "worst" spots lol!**


	24. Kicked Out

Chapter 24

Kicked Out

_***Flash***_

_In order to save us, God sent down his angels. Angels then told everyone if you believe in us, then  you will live forever. If you don't, then you will go to hell. Therefore the game of Lucifer saving people begun._

***Flash***

_People didn't want to believe in angels, Therefore they hung the angel on a cross. So the angel lost his feathers  and became Hell's Angel. So he decided to let people sell their souls for immortality. That's part one of  Lucifer. When a good for nothing body falls from the heavens, his soul will achieve immortality._

***Flash* **

"Why me?"

"You're Dr. James' son, you're a genius, and…"

"And?"

"…and…wo…wo…wo chao xi haun ni."

"I…I already have a girlfriend."

"It's ok. Please…even…even if you already have a girlfriend…can you help me? Please?"

***Flash* **

"I know…its getting too big….Perhaps we should end the game before something really big happens."

***Flash* **

"Apparently a girl tried to commit suicide by drowning herself."

"I heard someone say that the girl was Chao-Xing…"

***Flash* **

"WELL DID YOU? DID YOU? WEI? WEI?"

***Flash* **

_This is the 3rd part of Lucifer. When the proud person learn to behave like a dog, His soul will leave hell suddenly and go to heaven. _

***Flash* **

"You know why Chao-Xing!"

***Flash* **

…

Zhan Shi De slowly comes to consciousness on the floor. "Ba?" Zhan Shi De opens his eyes wider and is able to make out his dad's face better. Dr. James snaps to attention at the sound of his son's voice.

"You are going to be fine Zhan Shi De." Zhan Shi De rests a moment longer and goes to sit up. His father restrains him. "Wait for the paramedics to check you out ok." Zhan Shi De nods.

…

***Flashback***

"_I am truly sorry Zhan Shi De. You are probably the brightest student we have had for several years, but your disease just makes it impossible for you to continue studding here…in fact, you should probably consider some other vocation other than police work. You could be a hazard as your disease can happen at any given time. I am truly sorry." _

***End of Flashback***

Zhan Shi De sighs as he packs up the last of his things from his dorm room and looks around. He goes to pick up his suitcase when Yi bursts into the room. Yi halts when he sees Zhan Shi De with his hand on the handle of his suitcase. He looks Zhan Shi De in the eyes. "You were going to leave without saying goodbye?" Zhan Shi De looks down and releases the handle of his suitcase. Yi shakes his head. "Tsk tsk tsk." Zhan Shi De is suddenly yanked towards the door.

"What are…?"

"At least you can treat me to a goodbye meal at Yang's. You can also say goodbye to him there!"

…

"Remember to e-mail and call me Zhan Shi De!" Zhan Shi De nods, gets into his family's car, the driver closes the door, gets in, and drives off.

…

"This is the place." The driver stops and Zhan Shi De gets out. He looks at the house for a moment, takes a deep breath, and walks up to the door. He stoops down and puts a letter under the mat, stands back up, walks back to the car, gets in, and it drives off.

**Lines that are **_Italicized and underlined _**are directly taken from an English subbing of Pi Li MIT.**

**Ba means dad for those of you who want to know!**

**I feel sooooooooooooo bad for kicking Zhan Shi De out of Police Academy ; ( I didn't wanna but I hadda. *pout* I feel bad too because there is not going to be anymore of Yi (I really liked him). **


	25. Shen Yin College

Chapter 25

Shen Yin College

_Beep…beep…beep…bee._ Zhan Shi De turns off his alarm in his new room at Shen Yin College. _Not the college of my choice…but I have no other plans…Police Academy was my dream. What am I going to do now? _Zhan Shi De gets up and gets ready. He pause when he spies the small box that Yi had given him before he had left. Picking it up, Zhan Shi De decides to open it before his first official day at Shen Yin College. Opening it, he sees a note from Yi.

_ Zhan Shi De, I just wanted to give you something to remind you of me and the good times we had. Hope you like it. Your former roomie, Yi_

Zhan Shi De faintly smiles at the letter and looks at what is in the box. Taking out the small single earring, he remembers when Yi dragged him to the mall where he had to get an ear pierced because of a bet. Zhan Shi De takes out his old earring, and puts in the one Yi gave him. Straightening his school uniform, he walks out of his room and closes the door.

…

Zhan Shi De walks with another student who is showing him around the school. _Why is she showing me around? I probably know this place better then she does. _ '"This way Please"' Zhan Shi De follows his classmate slightly annoyed. Entering a classroom, his classmate says, '"No one else can answer this question to my extent."' Zhan Shi De looks at the problem and smiles the slightest smile possible.

**I must say something, I have seen it both ways Shen Lin College and Shen Ling College or delete College and insert university…so I didn't really know what to put. Just to let you guys know that I did know, I just had to stick with one of them lol! **

**Lines that are inside double quotes '" "'are directly taken from an English subbing of Pi Li MIT.**

**There you go! It is the end of my fanfic and the beginning of the Drama Pi Li MIT! I hope you all enjoyed this and that it met your expectations! *Confession time lol! This is the first LONG story I have FINISHED EVER! I'm soooooooooooo happy!**

**The reason I was able to post so many chapters at once was because I got over my writer's block (sure was quite a clime) and because I ignored my homework lol! Hope you guys enjoy the "sacrifice" lol!**

**Special thanks to both Mi li ya mu and MissBuyNLarge. Mi li ya mu, for leaving reviews and for encouraging me. MissBuyNLarge for reading my story, encouraging me, and helping me along the way! I hope everyone had fun reading my fanfic! Even though it's finished…I still appreciate reviews on it.**


End file.
